


След волшебной пыли

by gutentag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, a bit of angst, fairy!Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag
Summary: Феи. Чертовы фейки.Маленькие коварные твари. Уж они-то всегда найдут способ унизить с завидной изобретательностью.Стайлз на дух не переносил их. Ненавидел всей душой.





	След волшебной пыли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trail of Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811679) by [GameCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameCake/pseuds/GameCake). 



Феи. Чертовы _фейки_.

Маленькие коварные твари. Уж они-то всегда найдут способ унизить с завидной изобретательностью.

Стайлз на дух не переносил их. _Ненавидел всей душой._

***

Можно подумать, Бикон Хиллз не кишел множеством сверхъестественных существ, и вот какая-то неожиданная вспышка силы заставила Стайлза проснуться.

Он сильно пожалел, что установил на границах территории так много защитных заклинаний. В чем смысл создавать их, если они все равно окажутся разрушенными, когда новая пугающая херня сочтет Бикон Хиллз замечательным местом для жизни?

Стайлз только терял терпение и стал хуже спать.

Знаете, почему плохо обладать искрой? Никто не может помочь или объяснить, что к чему, и разбираться вот с такими происшествиями приходится своими силами. Он постоянно выискивал заклинания, накладывал чары, читал руны — что угодно, и все до всего доходил самостоятельно.

Каково вот так вскакивать посреди ночи, когда кто-то прорывается сквозь барьер? Стремно и раздражает. Осколки от заклинания пронзили тело мощным импульсом, заставив его ощутить всплеск тревоги и удушья.

Это отвратительное сосущее ощущение под ложечкой, будто бы что-то было не так, было далеко не самым приятным чувством поздней ночью или ранним утром — зависит от того, как посмотреть.

Стайлз сокрушенно вздохнул, отыскал телефон и написал стае, этой кучке _придурков_ , что они совершенно не в состоянии защитить _свою_ территорию от чужаков хотя бы на _одну секунду_. Кто-то должен был сделать это за них.

Так что он, ворча себе под нос и одеваясь, можно сказать, был предоставлен сам себе. Наверное, стоило бы уже привыкнуть, но он все продолжал возмущенно размахивать руками и ругаться, когда вернулся в комнату за телефоном и обнаружил стоявшего у окна неожиданного ночного гостя.

— Мы говорили об этом! — прошипел он.

Дерек насмешливо фыркнул.

— Ты со стороны так смешно выглядишь, когда размахиваешь руками.

— Да? А будет ли смешно, если у меня случится сердечный приступ?

— Наверное, — задумчиво произнес Дерек, но он всего лишь в открытую дразнил Стайлза.

— Это ни капли не смешно! — с нотками раздражения выпалил тот. — Теперь-то мы можем пойти?

Дерек кивнул с самодовольным выражением на лице.

***

Стайлз уже начинал ненавидеть лес, потому что в нем не происходило ничего хорошего.

Фактически он вот уже на протяжении получаса тихонько жаловался, что ненавидит вся и всех, когда Дереку наконец-то надоело выслушивать его, и он велел ему заткнуться.

Поступил грубо, но справедливо, ведь Стайлз порой действительно раздражал. Неимоверно сильно.

Дерек был уверен, что шансы найти проникшего на их территорию были равны нулю, потому что тот, у кого хватило сил уничтожить защитное заклинание, наверняка достаточно умен, чтобы найти укрытие.

Для полусонного Стайлза это прозвучало как освобождение от задания, поэтому он практически спал на ходу.

Он думал о том, насколько сильно Дерек выводил из себя, и о том, что не любил выполнять чужие приказы, когда споткнулся о корень. Едва только поднявшись, он осознал две вещи: во-первых, он потерялся, во-вторых, Дерека поблизости не наблюдалось.

Серьезно, кто-то еще верит в то, что разделяться — хорошая идея?

Так как он уже был разозлен спросонья, осознание того факта, что он потерялся в лесу, кишащем множеством хищников, без сопровождения альфы, и вовсе привело его в бешенство.

—  _Придурок,_ ты должен быть рядом, чтобы защитить меня в случае опасности, мать твою! — сердито пробурчал он, вздохнув.

_Тупой Дерек с его хмурой рожей и прекрасным всем остальным._

Дерек и разочарование вещи несовместимые.

Все еще бормоча себе что-то под нос, Стайлз достал из кармана мобильник и начал печатать гневное сообщение:

Стайлз: _А КАК ЖЕ НАШ ПЛАН НЕ — СУКА — РАСХОДИТЬСЯ?_

Он едва нажал «отправить», как вдруг раздался характерный звук треснувшей ветки. Стайлз вмиг похолодел и повернул голову в сторону, откуда донесся шум.

Конечно же, там, согласно всем канонам, стояла устрашающе спокойная женщина с невероятно белыми волосами. Часть волос на макушке была заплетена в корзинку, а нижние пряди спадали на плечи. У нее была бледная кожа с нежным румянцем на щеках, и глаза были такого насыщенного зеленого цвета, который Стайлз прежде никогда не видел у людей. На губах виднелась красная помада, а носила она легкое белое платье. Тонкие черты лица и безупречная фарфоровая кожа придавали ей неописуемую красоту, но в то же время от нее исходила странная аура, дававшая понять, что ее стоило опасаться. Она, стоя босыми ногами на земле, держалась с таким достоинством, которого Стайлз прежде не встречал.

— Мечислав Стилински, — обратилась она к юноше резким, точно пронзала лезвием ножа, тоном. В то же время голос ее был сладок как мед. Она даже смогла правильно произнести его имя.

— Кто ты? — осторожно поинтересовался Стайлз.

Она наградила его снисходительной улыбкой.

— Можешь называть меня Амара.

— Как так вышло, что ты знаешь мое имя, а я твое нет, а, _Амара_? — с сомнением спросил Стайлз.

— Я знаю всех существующих волшебников, — призналась она. — И я по-настоящему впечатлена твоей работой, Мечислав. Она отражает твой талант и скрытый глубоко внутри потенциал.

Стайлза не особо впечатлила ее попытка подлизаться.

— Это не объясняет ни того, кто ты и почему здесь находишься, ни того, откуда ты узнала обо мне.

Амара тихо усмехнулась.

— Мне нравится твой энтузиазм, — решила она. — Мы с моими подданными не хотим проблем и всего лишь пытаемся пройти на нашу новую территорию. А для этого нам необходимо пересечь Бикон Хиллз.

— А вы в курсе, что нарушили границы? — продолжал разбираться Стайлз. — Это земля Хейлов.

— Мы понимаем. Именно поэтому мы не задержимся _здесь_ , — она сделала акцент на последних словах. — Как я уже говорила, мы не хотим проблем. Вообще-то мы хотели вручить тебе подарок, если позволишь нам беспрепятственно уйти.

— Какой еще подарок? — прищурившись, недоверчиво переспросил парень.

— У моего народа существует обычай благословлять тех, кто нам помогает, — любезно объяснила она.

Стайлз, поглощенный любопытством, немного расслабился.

— Кто вы?

— Мы волшебные существа, — не без гордости сообщила она. — Корни моего народа уходят в глубокую древность, у нас самое богатое сказочное наследие.

— Проще говоря, вы _феи_? — удивился Стайлз.

Амара смерила его недовольным взглядом и яростно произнесла:

— Люди многое приврали в своих историях и опозорили нас, но мы не такие.

Стайлз поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

— Верю. Я тебе верю, просто… я представлял фей чуть меньше… и с крыльями.

— Феи, обладающие такой же силой, как я, способны скрывать свою истинную форму, — медленно, будто ребенку, объяснила она. — Довольно. Так ты дашь нам пройти?

— Я не могу дать разрешение, не обсудив это с альфой, — признался Стилински.

— На это нет времени. Мы договорились? — от нетерпения она сильнее выпрямила спину и стала выглядеть еще более высокой.

— Повторяю: мне нужно обсудить ситуацию с альфой, — упрямо повторил он.

— Я не веду переговоров с _волками_. Либо ты победишь нас, либо мы расправимся с вами, — рявкнула она.

У него в голове будто бы прозвучал тревожный звоночек.

— Давай обойдемся без поспешных решений, о которых мы потом можем пожалеть, — быстро проговорил он. — Может, еще раз скажешь, какие варианты у меня есть?

Амара пусть и выглядела раздраженной, выполнила его просьбу:

— Ты можешь пропустить нас и принять наш подарок либо развязать войну между моим народом и своей стаей.

Стайлз нервно повел плечами.

— Да уж, последнее меня никак не устраивает.

— Рада слышать, — с широкой улыбкой произнесла она.

— Погоди, я еще не согласился. Я хочу знать, что это за подарок.

— Это скорее дар. Я готова выполнить одно из твоих самых сокровенных желаний.

Стайлз не поверил ни единому ее слову.

— И чего же я хочу _больше всего_?

— Чтобы он был счастлив, — заявила она, не став объяснять, кто такой этот _«он»_. — Я могу дать ему счастье, защиту и любовь.

— Без шуток?

— Без шуток, — подтвердила она.

Подросток нервно облизнул губу и посмотрел в ее глаза.

— И тогда он будет счастлив?

Улыбка Амары стала шире.

— Так же, как и любой из моих подданных.

— Ладно, — согласился Стайлз, — я принимаю твое предложение, но при трех условиях.

Амара смерила его пристальным взглядом, прикидывая что-то в уме.

— Каких?

— Во-первых, вы не станете нападать ни на меня, ни на остальных членов моей стаи. Во-вторых, Дерек не станет человеком или другим существом ради «лучшей жизни» и прочей хуйни. И, в-третьих, я должен знать, как связаться с тобой, если твой дар меня не устроит, — перечислил Стайлз.

Фея несколько секунд раздумывала над его словами, потом коротко произнесла:

— Согласна.

— В таком случае мы договорились, — с нервной улыбкой сказал он.

— Чтобы найти фею, достаточно посмотреть на звезды, — с лукавой улыбкой произнесла Амара, прежде чем исчезла без предупреждения, оставив после себя облачко чего-то вроде волшебной пыли.

— Да это чушь собачья! — крикнул Стайлз, глядя туда, где она стояла всего несколько мгновений назад.

С ее отсутствием лес стал казаться темнее и негостеприимнее, а лунный свет будто бы потускнел. Он вздохнул, ощутив налетевший порыв ледяного ветра, и, застегнув толстовку до конца, обнял себя за плечи.

Продолжая дрожать от холода, он достал мобильник и увидел пять непрочитанных сообщений от Дерека, наполненных разным уровнем беспокойства, и лишь в одном из них альфа спрашивал, куда он подевался.

Стайлз вздохнул и набрал его номер.

***

Дерек, однако, новость воспринял не так уж спокойно.

— Хочешь сказать, ты говорил с ними? — с этими словами он бросил уничтожающий взгляд на парня.

Тот скромно улыбнулся.

— Ну, технически я говорил только с _одной_ из них…

Дерека шутка не позабавила, он скорее выглядел разъяренным. Стайлз терпеть не мог, когда на него так смотрели, поэтому пришлось взять себя в руки и в подробностях рассказал обо всем.

За исключением части с подарком. Он счел нужным немного приврать и сказать только, что она пообещала исполнить его желание, а потом внезапно исчезла.

Они уже подошли к машине к тому моменту, когда Стайлз иссяк, поэтому разъехались по домам.

Всю дорогу Стайлз думал, что будет делать, если обещанный подарок окажется неправдой. Дерек выглядел таким же угрюмым, но он решил, что должно пройти какое-то время для изменений.

Он с нетерпением ждал, когда же Дерека _перестанут_ пытаться убить каждую неделю и когда он станет _счастливее_.

***

Учитывая неожиданное ночное пробуждение, Стайлз полагал, что проспит без задних ног до следующего утра. А летом, на каникулах, у него не было никаких дел, требовавших пробуждения до полудня.

Как назло, он вновь оказался наглейшим образом разбужен какой-то неизвестной силой.

Стайлз в замешательстве открыл глаза и понял, что та самая неизвестная сила, заставившая его проснуться, на самом деле оказалась книгой комиксов, которая каким-то образом упала ему на лицо.

— Что ты натворил?

_Это что, голос Дерека?_

Дерек, которого… не было в комнате? Стайлз скосил глаза, надеясь сразу же заметить его, но не обнаружил никаких следов присутствия Хейла, разве что окно было открыто. А это, как подумал Стайлз, могло служить достаточным доказательством.

— Я _тут_ , — снова раздался голос Дерека, на этот раз показавшийся каким-то чересчур высоким.

Стайлз повернул голову в его сторону и нахмурился. Там, на столе, сидел крошечный голый человек. Или, точнее сказать, не совсем человек, если принять во внимание пару крыльев и окружавший его странный сияющий ареол. Стайлз так и уставился на него, пытаясь понять, в чем дело.

— Ты это со мной сделал! — прокричал мелкий и поднялся.

Стайлз еще не успел окончательно отойти ото сна, поэтому до уставшего мозга тяжело доходило творившееся вокруг.

— Чего? — переспросил он.

— Сделай что-нибудь. Сейчас же, — произнес… фея голосом Дерека с нотками грусти.

Стайлз находился в настоящем недоумении.

— Что происходит?

Фея взлетел и неуклюже завис перед Стайлзом, будто бы не до конца разобрался, как правильно пользоваться своими крыльями.

— Не знаю, на какую херню ты там повелся, но ты должен немедленно вернуть все обратно, — приказал он.

Только вблизи Стайлз осознал, что выглядело крошечное существо в точности как Дерек. Голубые глаза, тот же самый цвет волос, глаза, цвет кожи, хмурые брови, такой же пресс — а уж пресс Дерека Стайлз где угодно мог узнать.

Тогда Стилински действительно стало не по себе. _Вот черт_.

— Это все та гребаная фея! Она надула меня! — злобно прорычал он.

Маленькое существо не просто выглядело как Дерек, оно и _было_ Дереком. И, _черт возьми_ , Стайлзу нужно было догадаться с самого начала. Амара прямым текстом сказала, что он будет _счастлив так же, как и все ее подданные_.

Как же _по-идиотски_ он поступил! Как он мог не придать значения этим словам?

Он простонал и закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Черт! Извини, Дерек, — виновато произнес он.

Дерек не подрос ни на дюйм, и одежды на нем больше не стало, когда Стайлз снова посмотрел на него.

— Ничего не изменилось.

— Блин, точно, ты прав, — согласился Стайлз и начал нервно покусывать нижнюю губу. — Не мог бы ты прикрыться? Ты же совсем голый!

Дерек скрестил руки на груди, вероятно, пытаясь выглядеть круто, но Стайлз понял, что на самом деле он был смущен.

— О, да, и как же я не заметил этого раньше? — невозмутимо усмехнулся он. — Что же я, по-твоему, должен надеть?

— Ты не можешь… типа, знаешь, использовать одну из твоих новообретенных сил и создать себе одежку? — с сомнением поинтересовался Стайлз.

Дерек сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— Если ты не заметил, я не то что не в курсе, как работают мои _«новообретенные силы»_ , я даже крыльями не умею управлять!

Стайлз беспокойно заерзал.

— Уверен, это легче, чем ты думаешь.

—  _Хватит_ говорить об этом! Верни все как было! — визгливым голоском выкрикнул Дерек, только тогда Стайлз понял, что Дерек намеренно сделал голос ниже. Он был настолько мал, что его связки больше не могли поддерживать привычный тон.

— Ладно! Хорошо, я сделаю что смогу! А пока что… Давай я дам тебе салфетку? Может, получится сделать из нее подобие тоги?

***

Тремя часами позже Стайлз сидел за столом и пытался вникнуть в смысл сказок про фей. Дерек не сильно сопротивлялся, когда Стайлз предложил ему салфетку, так что у него появилась тога весьма оригинального дизайна.

Он сидел перед клавиатурой и либо читал представленный на сайте материал вместе со Стилински, либо просил перейти на другую страницу.

— Ты уверен, что она сказала _«звезды»_? — через несколько минут спросил он.

— Абсолютно.

— Но тут про них не слова, — заметил оборотень.

Стайлз вздохнул и откинулся назад.

— Знаю.

Он закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову. Первые несколько секунд были приятны, пока не получил в грудь пару ударов крошечных кулачков и ног.

Он вздрогнул и оттолкнул Дерека.

— Перестань!

Тот посмотрел на него.

— Ты сказал, что можешь превратить меня!

Стайлз растерянно замахал руками.

— Стараюсь!

— Недостаточно стараешься, вот в чем твоя проблема! — обвинил его Дерек и вернулся на стол.

— Я _пытаюсь_ , что мне еще сделать? — в ответ фыркнул Стайлз.

— Понятия не имею, может, не заключать сделки с феями? Ты хоть подумал, что надо было поставить в известность меня? — не сдержался Хейл.

— Сказал же, она не хотела с тобой встречаться! Серьезно, что бы ты предпочел? Войну?

Он усмехнулся.

— Война. _Война_. Драка с феями не похожа на войну.

— Ты ее не видел. Она смогла превратить тебя в крошечную фею просто ради веселья, а ты до сих пор хочешь сражаться с ее людьми? Они могли бы наслать на нас _проклятие_! Я бы предпочел обойтись без жертв.

Он сжал зубы и скрестил руки.

— Ладно. Я ухожу.

С этими словами Хейл вылетел через окно.

— Эй, Дерек, погоди! — спохватился Стайлз, но парень не остановился. Он пробормотал себе под нос проклятия и все же, подойдя к окну, не увидел Дерека.

Типично.

Он хотел было написать ему и попросить вернуться обратно, но быстро отказался от этой идеи, потому что Дерек наверняка оставил телефон в лофте, к тому же он был слишком мал, чтобы воспользоваться им.

Похоже, на какое-то время Стайлз остался один.

Он снова сел на стул и продолжил поиски.

***

Вечером Дерек не появился, из-за чего Стайлз не мог найти себе места.

К счастью, одним из первых изученных заклинаний было то, которое помогало узнать примерное местоположение членов стаи.

Единственная плохая новость заключалась в том, что, если Дерек не хотел, чтобы его нашли, приходилось потратить немало усилий.

Стайлз очень давно понял это.

Заклинание указывало на место сгоревшего дома Хейлов, что было неудивительно. Стайлз провел почти полчаса, осматривая все вокруг и пытаясь разглядеть фею с волшебными _сияющими_ крыльями, но Дерек не показывался.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Дерек, я хочу помочь! — прокричал Стайлз и сел на наполовину сгнившее крыльцо. — Просто… Давай, уже поздно. Пойдем домой со мной и, может, нам удастся что-нибудь выяснить.

— Хорошо, — эхом раздался голос Дерека после нескольких минут тишины.

Стайлз облегченно выдохнул и повернулся к нему лицом. Если б он сумел сдержать улыбку, было бы идеально, но ситуация со стороны казалась комичной.

Дерек стоял перед порогом со скрещенными на груди руками и уничтожающим взглядом. Он мог бы выглядеть невероятно сексуально, будь своего нормального размера, но теперь стал примерно восемь дюймов в высоту, носил тогу и имел за спиной маленькие голубые крылышки, с которых падала странная волшебная пыль — словом, выглядел невероятно _мило_.

Он был самим очарованием, и Стайлз залился смехом.

Дерек не горел желанием становиться посмешищем и ощутимо напрягся. Он даже будто бы стал меньше от осознания собственной нелепости.

Стайлз пытался успокоиться, но смешки то и дело срывались с губ.

— Эй, не обижайся, извини. Я не должен смеяться над тобой. Просто ты такой _маленький_.

Дерек злобно топнул ногой.

— Я не _маленький_! — визгливо прокричал он и немедленно заткнулся, услышав собственный голос.

Стайлз снова хихикнул, несмотря на попытки Дерека выглядеть серьезным.

Тот фыркнул и упрямо развернулся к подростку спиной.

— Нет, погоди! — крикнул Стайлз, поднявшись.

Дерек остановился и посмотрел на него.

— Я не собираюсь стоять тут, пока ты смеешься надо мной.

— Ты прав, я дурак. Правда, я больше так не буду, — пообещал подросток. Дерека это вроде как удовлетворило, и он протянул ему мизинец. — Обещание на мизинчиках.

Дерек закатил глаза, но Стайлз приметил едва различимую тень улыбки в уголках его рта.

— Я не собираюсь принимать твою клятву на мизинчиках, тебе что, пять лет?

Стайлз постарался напустить на себя оскорбленный вид, но все-таки улыбнулся.

—  _Грубиян_ , — подчеркнул он. — Ну, твое же упущение, приятель, — решил он и поднялся. Он направлялся к джипу, когда вдруг заметил, что Дерек за ним не пошел. — Ну, так и будешь стоять?

Он отошел слишком далеко, чтобы увидеть Дерека, но слышал, как тот вздохнул и направился следом. Учитывая, насколько малы стали его ножки, это могло занять кучу времени, так что Стайлз нахмурился.

— Собираешься на своих двоих топать?

— Да, — твердо ответил Дерек.

Стайлз был все еще сбит с толку.

— Уверен, на крыльях было бы быстрее.

Оборотень угрожающе прорычал.

— Я _дойду_.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Ладненько. Хорошо. Как скажешь, — рассудил он и сел в машину, чтобы там дождаться Дерека.

У Дерека не так много времени ушло на то, чтобы забраться в кабину через окно, но Стайлзу показалось, что прошел уже _не один_ час.

Дерек сел на середине пассажирского сидения с обычным хмурым видом, выдвинув свои крошечные ножки. Он выглядел мило, хотя Стайлз предпочел ничего _не_ говорить по этому поводу.

— Поехали.

***

Как и в прошлый раз, поиски никоим образом не помогли. В два часа ночи Стайлз поднялся и объявил, что настало время для сна.

Дерек все время сидел у него на предплечье и наверняка жутко устал, потому что, когда Стайлз убрал свою руку, он наполовину лежал на столе и ноутбуке. Он не возражал против отдыха. На самом деле он то и дело зевал и потирал глаза.

Стайлз догадался, что ему было неудобно читать с большого экрана, и решил к следующему разу, когда они вновь примутся за дело, придумать что-нибудь получше.

Дерек сидел на столе, пока подросток переодевался в пижаму. А когда тот приготовился ко сну, Хейл сидел в той же позе и гипнотизировал взглядом окно, будто бы от него исходила какая-то угроза. От него волнами исходило напряжение, крылья едва заметно подрагивали.

— Ты можешь остаться, — предложил Стайлз.

Дерек перевел взгляд на него, потом снова на окно.

— Хорошо, — наконец согласился он.

Стайлз кивнул и на цыпочках — чтобы не разбудить отца — отправился к шкафу в коридоре, где хранились запасные подушки и одеяла. Он взял самую маленькую подушку, какую только смог найти, и мягкое одеяльце. Вернувшись в комнату, начал устраивать на стуле импровизированное гнездышко: взбил подушку в мягкое подобие матраса и сложил одеяло так, чтобы Дерек мог завернуться в него как в спальный мешок.

Удовлетворившись сделанным убежищем, Стайлз повернул кресло и гордо протянул «Та-да-а!»

Дерек сонно моргнул и слетел со стола. Стайлз думал, оставшийся путь он преодолеет при помощи крыльев, но нет, Дерек просто переместился на пол и зашагал к нему. Потом при помощи своих оборотнических сил забрался на кресло и протестировал новенькую кровать.

Наверное, на лице Стайлза отразилось непонимание, потому что Дерек посмотрел на него и нахмурился.

— Что не так?

— Почему ты не летаешь? — спросил Стилински.

Дерек укрыл одеялом ноги и пожал плечами.

Парень скрестил руки на груди и смерил его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Это не ответ.

— Не хочу, — Дерек с вызовом посмотрел на него. Стайлза ответ не удовлетворил.

— Врешь.

— Нет, — слишком поспешно, чтобы быть правдой, вырвалось у Хейла. Стайлз изогнул бровь. — Давай оставим эту тему, — прорычал он и отвернулся.

— Это из-за меня или маленький рост так на тебя влияет?

Дерек обернулся и позволил глазам стать красными, когда оголил клыки в предупреждении. Он не выглядел так устрашающе, как надеялся, но Стайлз притворился, что так и было.

— Хорошо-хорошо, я пойду спать. Если что-нибудь будет нужно… не знаю, что, просто разбуди меня, — сказал он и после забрался в кровать.

***

Дерек был особенно хмур после пробуждения.

Волосы, не уложенные с помощью геля, который он обычно использовал, торчали в разные стороны, челка постоянно спадала на лоб, несмотря на все попытки справиться с непослушными прядками.

Стайлз отыскал носовой платок, плотнее и лучше импровизированной тоги из бумажной салфетки, поэтому Дерек смог сменить одежку. В новой одежде он казался чуточку счастливее, но на лице у него по-прежнему оставалась тень привычной хмурости.

С тех пор, как Стайлз убедился в бесполезности поисков, он решил хотя бы попробовать изменить Дерека при помощи магии, к тому же у него имелось на примете подходящее заклинание.

Они несколько минут потратили на споры, но в конце концов оборотень закатил глаза, а потом согласился выйти вместе на задний двор, чтобы проверить догадку.

Он не упустил возможность лишний раз назвать эту попытку бесполезной тратой времени, хотя Стилински удалось настоять на своем. Он сел на голую землю, по-турецки скрестив ноги, потому что когда-то благодаря череде проб и ошибок выяснил, что колдовать проще, если он находился в непосредственном контакте с природой.

Он пытался заставить Дерека сесть напротив, однако тот снова заупрямился.

— Ну давай, Дерек, позволь мне помочь!

— Я не стану сидеть в грязи! — возразил Хейл.

Стайлз недовольно вскинул руки.

— Ну извините, _ваше величество_ , что я не могу постелить под ваши мягкие булочки шелк или перья. У меня ничего не получится, если ты не примешь мою магию, — слишком громко проговорил он. — Все предельно просто: ты либо заткнешься, сядешь и поможешь мне — в таком случае мы сможем кое-что выяснить о феях, — либо же продолжишь делать то, что ты делаешь, и останешься таким.

Дерека последний расклад абсолютно не устраивал, поэтому он все же сел.

Стайлз же был _куда_ более доволен.

Но решил не тыкать этим в лицо. Он расправил плечи и расслабился. Сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь сосредоточиться на окружавшем его мире. Как только это получилось, он потянулся к знакомому теплому пульсированию, которое считал источником своей силы.

Внезапно его тело переполнилось негой. Хоть ощущение и было приятным, но в то же время было наиболее волнующим.

— Я не уверен, что у меня получится. Нужно довериться силе, я должен открыться миру, соединиться с ним. Когда я это делаю, я могу _чувствовать_ разное: вибрацию земли подо мной, ветер, солнце, могу _ощущать_ звуки. Так мне проще контролировать магию. Я только представляю этот отклик в груди, и вуаля! Все _готово_ , — объяснил Стайлз, и на последнем слове он раскинул руки и поднял их ладонями кверху. В центре одной из них возник маленький световой шарик, который будто бы содержал сотню цветов одновременно.

Дерек выглядел очарованным волшебным шаром в руках Стайлза. В его глазах плескалось восхищение.

— Я читал где-то, что новичкам намного проще управлять уже существующей магией, чем создавать ее заново, так почему бы тебе самом не попробовать взять его? — предложил Стайлз.

Дерек неуверенно взглянул на него.

—  _Ты_ так же учился?

Стайлз покачал головой.

— Ты же в курсе, что у меня нет наставника. Я сам во всем разобрался.

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Я думал, Дитон тебе помогает.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

— Дитон не может использовать магию вот так. К тому же этот мужик слишком сильно меня пугает, чтобы я мог ему доверять.

Дерек хмыкнул в ответ. Он уже было протянул руку, намереваясь потрогать шар, но засомневался.

— Не трусь, если не сможешь удержать его, он просто исчезнет, но не обожжет и не ранит тебя, — заверил Стайлз.

После этих слов оборотень обеими руками взял шар, состоявший из сконцентрированной энергии.

Стайлз с гордостью улыбнулся.

— Да, вот так. Чувствуешь вибрацию?

Дерек закрыл глаза и прислушался к своим ощущениям.

— Да, — прошептал он.

— Это и есть магия, — сообщил Стайлз. — Используй ее. Позволь ей быть тобой. Ну… не в буквальном смысле. Просто представь, что твое сердце бьется в том же ритме.

Дерек нахмурился.

— Но я слышу свое сердце, и оно не так бьется.

—  _Просто представь!_  — не выдержал Стайлз.

Тогда Дерек кивнул и снова прикрыл глаза. У него не заняло много времени воззвать к магии внутри себя. Стайлз смог почувствовать тот момент, когда Дерек использовал свою силу, поэтому ослабил хватку и позволил шарику перейти в лапы Дереку.

Неуверенная улыбка появилась у него на лице, когда он сам начал держать шар. Он посмотрел на подростка с самодовольством во взгляде, и в этом заключалась главная ошибка: он потерял концентрацию, магия вышла из-под контроля и развеялась.

Он смотрел на свои опустевшие ладони, и вся его гордость растворилась, в глазах появилось разочарование.

— Эй, не вешай нос, у тебя все отлично получилось! Ты смог удерживать его, а это большой прогресс, лично я смог поддерживать его только после нескольких месяцев.

Дерека эти слова не убедили, на самом деле он был недоволен тем, что так недолго смог поддерживать существование шара.

— Может, попробуем что-нибудь другое? — осторожно попытался Стайлз.

Дерек нахмурился.

—  _Нет_.

— Уверен? Могли бы заняться чем-нибудь попроще.

— Я же сказал: нет. Я справлюсь, — сказал он не терпящим возражения тоном.

Стайлз вздохнул и начал с самого начала.

***

Они повторили то же самое около семи раз, прежде чем Дерек смог самостоятельно удерживать шар и не давать ему исчезать через пару секунд.

К тому моменту Стайлз здорово проголодался и ощущал дискомфорт из-за сидения в одном и том же положении. Дерек тоже выглядел уставшим, и Стайлз хорошо его понимал, ведь ему впервые пришлось использовать магию.

Он потянулся и поднялся на ноги.

— Ладно, пошли перекусим.

Оборотень молча встал и начал отряхивать свою тогу. Все это время он ходил босой и, наверное, ему очень хотелось принять душ.

— Эй, Дерек, — как бы невзначай бросил Стайлз, — что скажешь насчет ванны?

Тот с сомнением посмотрел на него.

— Я могу наполнить для тебя раковину и оставить мыло. Неудобно же без душа, особенно когда везде с голыми ногами ходишь. К тому же ты полтора дня не мылся, — пробормотал Стайлз.

Дерек вроде бы… выглядел _благодарным_ и ответил кивком.

Стайлз улыбнулся и направился на кухню.

Идея полакомиться пастой показалась ему хорошей, поэтому он разложил на столе все необходимые ингредиенты для одного из самых любимых рецептов.

— Знаешь, в чем плюс обладать искрой? Я могу использовать магию для приготовления еды, — весело объявил он. — И заниматься уборкой, если хочу поэкспериментировать, — добавил после минутной паузы.

Дерек промолчал, неуверенно зависнув над столом.

— Хочешь сначала поесть, а потом принять ванну, или наоборот? — спросил Стайлз, догадавшись, что Дерек наверняка просто чувствовал себя слишком грязным.

Оборотень не успел вымолвить ни слова, однако его желудок ответил достаточно громким урчанием, чтобы Стайлз мог его услышать.

Он кивнул.

— Вот и решили.

Приготовление еды заняло не больше десяти минут, поэтому уже совсем скоро они набивали животы. Дерек явно ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, ведь самая маленькая вилка, которая только нашлась в доме Стилински, была примерно в половину его роста, а сами макароны были слишком велики для него.

Стайлз, желая ему немного помочь, порезал макароны, однако решение проблемы с вилкой у него не нашлось, и Дереку пришлось есть руками.

Стайлз первый разобрался со своей порцией и отправился в ванную, чтобы приготовить все необходимое для водных процедур.

Заботясь вот так о Дереке, он ощущал странное чувство удовлетворения. В тот момент он пусть и не был готов разобраться с тем, что бы это могло значить, но при мысли о счастливом Дереке у него в животе порхали бабочки.

Он помотал головой и вернулся за Хейлом на кухню в тот момент, когда тот вытирал руки концом салфетки и недовольно покосился на подростка.

— Что? — спросил тот.

Дерек изогнул бровь, что могло означать что угодно.

Стайлз насупился.

— И что я должен понять?

Дерек передразнил выражение лица Стайлза и скрестил руки на груди.

— Так и будешь стоять и смотреть?

До Стайлза наконец-то дошло.

— О, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя подбросил, потому что ты не можешь летать по непонятной мне причине.

— Можешь ты уже забыть об этом? — фыркнул Дерек.

— Ни за что. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока ты мне не расскажешь, — заверил Стайлз и положил руку на стол, чтобы Хейл мог забраться на нее.

Тот не ответил и в привычной манере проигнорировал его слова до тех пор, пока не оказался в ванной, а затем пренебрежительно прогнал.

Стайлз раздраженно выдохнул, но Дерек будто бы ничего не заметил.

Или, может, не заметит до тех пор, пока не закончит и ему не понадобится сухая одежда.

Стайлз был слишком гордым, чтобы вернуться обратно, сказать Дереку перестать вести себя как упрямый баран и помочь.

— Я тебе нужен! — с самодовольной ухмылкой заявил он.

Дерек абсолютно точно не выглядел счастливым.

***

— Куда ты собираешься? — спросил сидевший на столе оборотень.

Стайлз помолчал.

— Нужно сходить в магазин.

Дерек нахмурился.

— Ты же обещал помочь мне.

— Я помню, но мне еще нужно есть, к тому же холодильник пустой, — неспешно растолковал ему Стайлз.

Дерек неодобрительно прищурился.

— Я пойду с тобой.

Подросток протестующе замахал руками.

— Нет, ты останешься дома!

Дерек же усмехнулся, выглядел он весьма решительно.

— Кто бы говорил.

Стайлз ни за что не возьмет его с собой.

***

— Ты хочешь конфет? — прошипел Стайлз.

— У тебя что, какие-то проблемы? — низко прорычал Дерек.

Он сидел в кармане рубашки, наполовину скрытый курткой, которую Стайлз специально надел, хотя смысла в такой маскировке не было, потому что тот то и дело отодвигал ее в сторону, чтобы видеть, куда направлялся Стилински и что делал.

Ладно хоть по утрам в магазины не набивалась толпа — вокруг сновали только полусонные покупатели.

Стайлз победил в честном поединке за право оставить Хейла дома, но этот мелкий засранец мог не просто в считанные минуты превратить его жизнь в ад, он еще и был жутко надоедливым, из-за чего Стайлзу захотелось извиниться перед всеми, кого он ежедневно раздражал своим поведением. Он даже поклялся как можно меньше надоедать своим друзьям, но понимал, что не сможет выполнить обещание.

Стайлзова теория, что Дерек постепенно осваивался в теле феи, подтверждалась каждым проведенным вместе мгновением.

Однако он совершил большую ошибку, высказав свое предположение вслух, чем привел Дерека в ярость, и едва избежал удушения воротником собственной рубашки.

И, конечно же, чудесным образом увильнув от наказания, пробормотал кое-что насчет мужественности и крохотном росточке альфы, за что в отместку получил еще несколько ударов по ребрам.

Серьезно, если бы он не знал, что рядом настоящий Дерек, посчитал бы его одержимым!

— «Grapes», — объявил Дерек, вырвав Стайлза их собственных мыслей.

Тот посмотрел в сторону отдела, куда указывал оборотень.

— А что с ними не так?

— Я хочу их.

— Но их нет в списке! — заупрямился Стайлз.

— Так ты его писал, — парировал Хейл.

— Но я уже купил тебе конфеты! — слишком громко воскликнул Стайлз. Дерек едва успел спрятаться, потому что в их сторону моментально обратились взгляды нескольких покупателей.

Стайлзу оставалось только смущенно улыбнуться и отойти подальше.

— Ты тоже хочешь сладкого, — сказал Дерек, когда рядом никого не было.

— Ошибаешься. Чем больше у нас дома конфет, тем раньше отец может получить сердечный приступ, — прошептал Стайлз.

Дерек усмехнулся.

— Да у твоего отца сердце здоровее твоего.

— Не шути о таких вещах, — серьезно произнес подросток.

— Я и не думал. Твой отец действительно здоров, — пожав плечами, сообщил Дерек.

— Тогда и дальше нужно поддерживать его в этой форме, — упрямо повторил Стайлз.

— Ага. А теперь пошли за «Grapes».

Он только вздохнул.

***

Неделю спустя Стайлз занимался приготовлением ужина, пока Дерек контролировал процесс и оставлял на столе след из блестящей пыли.

Честно говоря, Стайлз полагал, крылья сильно облегчат ему жизнь, но он каждый раз отмахивался от вопросов. Это вызывало недопонимание, потому что с каждой новой попыткой докопаться до правды Дерек становился более напряженным.

А как только он раздражался, Стайлз срывался на стаю. Волчата еще не знали о случившемся, потому что, раз с последней встречи прошло около недели, они не видели своего альфу. Даже беты. Стайлз не был до конца уверен, можно ли назвать Скотта членом его стаи.

Хорошо хоть шериф не замечал нового жильца.

Или Стайлзу только так казалось.

— Шериф вернется через час, — объявил Дерек, будто бы Стайлз сам не знал.

Он пожал плечами.

— Что с того?

— Сегодня мы не тренировались, — объяснил оборотень и сел рядом с чашкой, которую Стайлз оставил на столе.

У него уже лучше получалось мастерить одежду. А раз Дерек мог ежедневно принимать ванну, Стайлз во время похода за продуктами купил салфетки — и очень недешевые, кстати говоря, — которые можно было стирать.

Тогда Дерек пробормотал что-то до ужаса похожее на благодарность, так что Стайлз записал эту победу на свой счет.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько всего я могу переделать за час? — ответил он на предыдущее заявление.

Дерек лишь в сомнении скрестил руки на груди.

— Можем немного потренироваться перед приходом папы, потом почитать книгу, которую я взял из библиотеки, — пожал плечами Стилински.

Дерек хмыкнул.

— Детскую книжку сказок. Верно. Именно это нам нужно.

— В основе этих историй лежат реальные события, — настаивал Стайлз.

— Это _книга для детей_ , — _Дерек_ сделал акцент на последних словах.

— Эй, не суди о книге по обложке!

В ответ на это он громко зарычал.

— Не судил бы, если бы в ней была хотя бы малость пригодная для нас информация. Мы до сих пор не знаем, что произошло и как вернуть все на свои места. Неделя прошла, как меня прокляли, как думаешь, сколько еще времени я выдержу? Как долго мы можем скрывать, что альфа Бикон Хиллз не в состоянии защитить свою территорию?

Резкие слова Дерека заставили Стайлза опомниться.

Он понял, что для него это время, проведенное рядом с Дереком, походило на развлечение, для Хейла же это было кошмаром.

Он не думал о возможных угрозах и не слишком-то старался вернуть Дереку привычный облик, потому что глубоко внутри наслаждался количеством совместно проведенных дней.

Конечно же, для Дерека все было по-другому.

— Полагаю, нужно рассказать остальным, — сказал Стайлз после удушающей тишины.

Дерек еще сильнее нахмурился.

— Нет!

— В смысле?

— Мы им не скажем, — твердо произнес он.

— Почему? — спросил Стайлз.

Хейл сжал зубы.

— Неважно.

И тут Стайлз вскипел.

—  _Неважно,_  — передразнил он. — Неважно так же, как-то, почему ты не используешь крылья, и то, почему ты отказываешься от моей помощи во всем, кроме обратного превращения. Назови хоть одну вразумительную причину, почему мне не стоит _прямо сейчас_ позвонить ребятам.

Дерек поднялся и рыкнул.

— Ты _не_ станешь им звонить.

— Почему?

— Потому что я так сказал! — со злости крикнул Дерек.

Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и усмехнулся.

— О, правда? Вот так, да? «Потому что я так сказал!» Думаешь, меня это остановит?

Радужку глаз Дерека затопило красным.

— Я твой альфа.

— И меня слишком заботит твой статус, поэтому мне стоит молчать, — парировал Стайлз.

На минуту выражение лица Дерека изменилось, потом вновь вернулось то самое злобное выражение.

— Да, внезапно тебя это так сильно начало волновать, что ты вдруг решил всем растрезвонить.

— И что же в этом плохого?

— Ты не станешь звонить моим бетам! — в порыве злости выкрикнул Дерек; голос его прозвучал на несколько тонов выше, чем он хотел.

Его маленькие крылышки напряглись, когда он осознал, что дал петуха, и с них упало чуть больше пыли, чем обычно. Это… не улучшило его настроение, напротив, его глаза стали красными и буквально говорили о том, что в ближайшее время Стилински ждет самая _мучительная смерть_ , если он каким-нибудь осмелится прокомментировать это.

Парень ухмыльнулся.

— Смотри внимательно, — с этими словами он немедленно извлек телефон из кармана, готовясь позвонить тому, чей номер будет первым в списке контактов.

Он, скорее всего, смог бы уклониться, не будь испуган и поражен, так что у Дерека хватило времени спрыгнуть со стола, вырвать у него из рук телефон и с помощью крыльев приземлиться с ним на пол.

Стайлз на секунду серьезно обеспокоился состоянием мобильника и альфы, которые с грохотом свалились на пол, но Дерек выглядел невредимым, когда ринулся в гостиную, оставляя за собой след из волшебной пыли и блестяшек.

Стайлз вернулся в реальность и поспешил следом, но Дерек, даже будучи крошечным и удерживая телефон примерно с него ростом, оставался феей/альфой оборотнем, поэтому был намного быстрее. Он забрался под диван, утащив с собой бедный смартфон.

Стайлз злорадно усмехнулся, поняв, что оборотень оказался зажат между двумя стенами и у него оставался только один выход. Он опустился на колени и с самодовольной ухмылкой заявил:

— Ты не убежишь от меня.

Дерек сидел на телефоне спиной к нему и, обернувшись, сверкнул красными глазищами.

Стайлз попытался достать его, но искал его не в том направлении и шарил рукой дюймах в десяти от своей цели. Поняв это, он изменил курс и проигнорировал грозный рык, известивший о том, что он все ближе и ближе подбирался к Дереку.

Довольно неплохая тактика. Правда. До тех пор, пока в его палец не впились крошечные зубки.

— Блять! — вырвалось у Стилински. Он инстинктивно отдернул ладонь.

И это… повлекло за собой ряд событий.

Вытащив руку, он ударился плечом об угол дивана и, выругавшись по этому поводу, собрался встать, когда столкнулся спиной с кофейным столиком и еще ударился головой.

Это было ужасно.

Он изрыгал проклятия и все известные ему матерные слова, как вдруг позади раздался кашель.

Он повернул голову и удивленно воскликнул:

— Пап! Разве ты не рано? Как там на работе?

Шериф не выглядел впечатленным.

— Не хочешь рассказать, чем ты тут занимаешься?

— Я… — Стайлз замолчал, пытаясь придумать хорошее оправдание. — По невнимательности я уронил телефон, пытался его достать… И я… знаешь, просто…

— Звучит очень убедительно, — пробормотал Джон, окинув его недоверчивым взглядом. — Хочу ли я знать, что ты на самом деле уронил за диван?

— Скорее всего, нет.

— Надеюсь, это не что-то противозаконное, — многозначительно произнес он, прежде чем отправился наверх.

— Как ты мог обо мне такое подумать! — возмущенно крикнул Стайлз.

Он дождался хлопка двери ванной комнаты и потом снова заглянул под диван, однако там уже никого не было.

—  _Дерек!_  — так громко, как только мог, чтобы не привлечь внимание отца, позвал он.

Казалось, именно это побудило оборотня к действиям. В буквальном смысле. Стайлз увидел, как он забирался на второй этаж, ступенька за ступенькой. Бедный мобильник стучал каждый раз, и Стайлз сочувственно поморщился. Он направился к лестнице и попытался схватить Дерека, но тот в прыжке использовал крылья, поэтому парень лишь зацепил руками воздух.

— Вернись немедленно! — прошипел он. Дерек уже преодолел последнюю ступеньку и помчался в сторону спальни. Дверь за ним захлопнулась — это был подвиг для крошки Дерека.

Стайлз вихрем влетел в комнату, но никого не увидел.

— Кто не спрятался, я не виноват! — ядовито пропел он и заглянул под кровать и стол, чтобы убедиться, что там никого не было, однако в тот момент его лодыжка подверглась атаке острых клычков и когтей. — Какого хера, Дерек?! — воскликнул он, прежде чем успел прикусить язык.

Дерек не отступил, напротив, стал еще настойчивее и, перебравшись на его плечо, начал тянуть за волосы.

Стайлз помотал головой, надеясь сбросить его, только толку от этого было мало, и тогда он уже постарался зацепить его руками.

— Стой! Хватит, слезай! — в отчаянии взмолился он, но Дерек был не из тех, кто быстро сдавался.

Потом дверь резко распахнулась, и на пороге появился Стилински-старший. Он выглядел готовым расправиться с любым нарушителем их спокойствия и заметно расслабился, когда понял, что в комнате никого не было.

Стайлз, с одной стороны, почувствовал облегчение, ведь Дерек сидел у него за спиной и таким образом его не было видно, но вообще ситуация была странной. Комната и так находилась в беспорядке, а теперь еще была приспана блестящей пылью, сам Стайлз вроде как выглядел невредимым, зато на голове у него было воронье гнездо, одежда помялась, и он застыл в позе со вскинутыми руками.

— Это не то, чем кажется, — неуверенно произнес он.

— Вряд ли ты понимаешь, как это выглядит со стороны, — начал его отец. — Но, как по мне, ты только что дрался с самим собой и просил кого-то остановиться, — медленно закончил он. — Верно?

Стайлз поморщился.

— Ну, может, в какой-то мере так и есть.

Шериф вздохнул.

— Сын, что бы там ни происходило с тобой, я хочу, чтобы ты мне обо всем рассказал.

— Конечно, па, — поспешно согласился Стайлз, широко улыбнувшись.

Отец еще несколько долгих секунд гипнотизировал его взглядом, будто бы ожидал чего-нибудь еще, прежде чем устало вздохнул.

— Ладно, — сказал он и не спеша покинул комнату с разочарованным видом.

Стайлз ненавидел видеть его таким.

Стоило им остаться вдвоем, Дерек вышел из оцепенения, и Стайлз рванулся к нему. К неудовольствию альфы, на этот раз он оказался куда быстрее.

Дерек дернулся в попытке освободиться, однако Стайлз был непреклонен.

— Отпусти меня!

— Где мой телефон? — спросил он.

Весь напор Дерека разом сошел на нет, и он стыдливо отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Дерек?

— Под подушкой, — ответил он, продолжая избегать смотреть на него.

Стайлз посадил его на стол, а сам подошел к кровати и достал из-под подушки мобильник с трещиной на экране. Он ощутил новую вспышку гнева.

— Ты его сломал!

Дерек ничего не ответил.

Стайлз попытался снять блокировку экрана и оценить нанесенный смартфону ущерб. Все оказалось плохо: экран не загорался, телефон вообще никак не реагировал на попытки владельца.

— Он даже не включается! — в отчаянии воскликнул Стайлз и сел на край кровати. Он не мог себе позволить еще один телефон, три предыдущих уже валялись в ящике стола. Отец ему башку оторвет.

— Извини, — тихо произнес Дерек. — Я куплю тебе новый.

— Не нужен мне новый! Я три месяца горбатился на эту сумасшедшую мисс Смит и помогал по дому, чтобы на этот заработать, — пожаловался подросток и закрыл лицо руками. Честно признаться, он понимал, что вел себя по-детски, но, черт возьми, он _заслужил_ этот мобильник. — В чем причина?

— Причина? — непонимающе переспросил Дерек.

Стайлз мотнул головой и посмотрел на него.

— Может, уже расскажешь, почему ты так сильно не хотел, чтобы об этом узнала стая, что сломал мой телефон?

Дерек насупился и посмотрел в сторону.

— Я не намеренно разбил его.

— О, ладно, но это не отменяет того факта, что теперь он не работает, — усмехнулся Стайлз.

— Тебе не понять, — отмахнулся Дерек.

Стайлз раздраженно фыркнул.

— Тогда объясни так, чтобы я понял!

Дерек не собирался тратить время. Он поднялся и перелетел на окно.

Стайлз же уткнулся лицом в подушку и простонал.

Как только он мог подумать, что Дерек, будучи феей, будет отличаться от других! Фейки — маленькие противные существа, которые забавляются, наблюдая за отчаянными попытками других избавиться от них.

 _На самом деле_ Стайлз не хотел избавляться от Дерека, он просто хотел вернуть его в норму, снова сделать высоким и хмурым. Лучше уж высокий и хмурый Дерек, и неважно, насколько плохо это звучит.

 _Ты хочешь сделать его счастливым. Я подарю ему настоящее счастье, любовь и защиту._ Это сказала в ту ночь фея. В ее словах должна быть хоть какая-то доля правды, иначе бы она не выбрала это в качестве подарка для Стайлза.

 _Он станет таким же счастливым, как мои феи._ Неужели именно так выглядит счастье? Определенно, нет. Дерек просто стал еще более раздражительным и грубым. Он не молчал так подолгу, как раньше, но Стайлз бы не стал называть это достижением.

Может, эта фея всего лишь решила посмеяться над ним. Или, быть может, в каком-то смысле она была честна. Вдруг это ее способ помочь. Но это только предположение.

Как ни посмотри, ситуация вышла хреновая. Они не могли самостоятельно разрушить заклинание и связаться со стаей по непонятной причине.

Бессмыслица какая-то.

***

На следующее утро Стайлз проснулся с неприятными ощущениями в затекших конечностях. Мышцы буквально одеревенели из-за долгого нахождения в одной позе. На нем была вчерашняя одежда со следами блесток.

Он медленно, словно тело могло попросту сломаться, сел и потер глаза. Окно оставалось открытым всю ночь как будто его забыли закрыть на ночь, и комнату наполняли слишком яркие для его бедных глаз солнечные лучи.

Он зевнул и повел плечами. Парень хотел было уже подняться, но тут внимание привлек свет от экрана ноутбука, который он точно отключал.

Потом заметил сидевшего перед ним малыша Дерека, казавшегося еще грязнее и неприветливее после вчерашней ссоры, однако, судя по языку его бровей, чувствовал за собой вину.

— Чего? — раздраженно спросил Стайлз.

Дерек указал на экран. Он открыл сайт интернет-магазина, занимавшегося продажей телефонов.

— Я не могу купить еще один.

— А я могу, — сказал Дерек и повыше поднял кредитную карту. — Будет справедливо, если я куплю тебе новый мобильник, потому что старый полетел из-за меня, — заявил он, прежде чем подросток успел возразить.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — продолжал стоять на своем тот.

— Пожалуйста, Стайлз.

Он вздохнул.

— Хорошо.

Стайлз пересел в кресло и просмотрел предложенные модели. Он остановил свой выбор на телефоне, схожим со сломанным. Дерек кивнул и сам разобрался с оплатой, пока Стайлз принимал водные процедуры.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, Дерек сидел на том же месте.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты звонил стае, потому что я альфа, — признался он, когда Стайлз устроился на кровати.

Это объяснение привело подростка в еще большее замешательство.

— Что дальше?

— Я их _альфа_. Альфа самый сильный, он не может показывать слабость, — напрягся Дерек.

— Оу, — от этого… все равно не стало понятнее. — Но, Дерек, они же твоя _стая_. Они будут больше волноваться о тебе, нежели смеяться, потому что ты стал другим.

Оборотень покачал головой.

— Ты не понимаешь, это все волчье.

Стайлз ощетинился.

— Не все в твоей стае оборотни, Дерек! Лидия, к примеру, очень сильно может нам помочь в поисках, а Эллисон…

Дерек громко зарычал, заставив Стайлза замолкнуть от удивления.

— Мы _ничего_ не станем рассказывать _Арджентам_!

— Но…

— Нет, Стайлз!

Стайлз в обычных обстоятельствах мог бы поспорить с ним, но отчаяние, промелькнувшее его глаза, заставил его остановиться.

— Ладно. Договорились. Я никому не расскажу… по крайней мере сейчас.

Дерек благодарно кивнул в ответ.

Стайлз заерзал, решая, с какой стороны подойти к давно мучившему его вопросу.

— Ну… — начал он, — раз мы решили поговорить по душам, можешь мне уже рассказать?

Дерек прищурился.

— Что?

Стайлз прикусил губу.

— Почему ты не летаешь.

Крылышки Хейла затрепетали.

— Мне больно поддерживать свой вес дольше нескольких секунд, — после небольшой паузы объяснил он.

Теперь все встало на свои места. Стайлз только задумался над тем, почему Дерек раньше не хотел признаваться в этом, ведь это было вполне логичное объяснение, но не стал на него давить. Он заговорил лишь тогда, когда услышал урчание собственного желудка. Точно, еда.

— Я ужасно голоден. Пошли позавтракаем, — с этими словами он протянул Дереку ладонь, предлагая понести его.

Тот выглядел благодарным, но молчал до тех пор, пока они не поели и Стайлз устроил ему ванную.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, прежде чем остался один.

Или, может, Стайлз просто придумал себе эту часть, потому что сам факт того, что Дерек говорил волшебное слово, казался чем-то из ряда фантастики.

***

Еще неделю спустя Стайлз с Дереком тренировались на заднем дворе.

По мнению Стилински, не будь Дерек оборотнем, мог бы стать выдающимся магом или кем-нибудь не менее впечатляющим. Он схватывал налету, выходило у него во много раз лучше, чем у Стайлза, когда он только впервые начал осваивать магию.

Хотя, если задуматься, у Стайлза не было наставника, который бы мог разложить для него все по полочкам, а может, все потому что Дерек стал феей и был связан с магией — управление силами ему давалось легче. Опять же, Дерек для него во всем был лучшим, поэтому он не мог судить объективно.

Дерек мог вобрать окружавшую его энергию и использовать ее в своих целях. Даже на каком-то примитивном уровне. Нет, он не то чтобы сильный или опытный маг, хотя обладал необходимыми умениями, чтобы стать им в ближайшее время.

Дерек, однако, не был в себе так уверен. Он, может, и стал менее раздражающей мелкой тварью, но все равно с ним было больно иметь дело. И, конечно же, во всем был виноват Стайлз, если хотите узнать мнение Дерека.

Стая вообще потерялась. Никто из волчат не выходил на связь ни с альфой, чей заказанный для Стайлза телефон был доставлен несколько дней назад, ни со Стайлзом. Скотт ходил на летние занятия, а свободное время проводил с Эллисон, поэтому с лучшим другом они связывались либо по телефону, либо через «Скайп». Эллисон, когда не встречалась со Скоттом, всегда была с Лидией и Джексоном, а остальная часть стаи… Стайлз даже не знал, чем они занимались, да и желания выяснять, как развлекались остальные три одиночки, у него не было. Хотя он был практически уверен, что Бойд и Эрика начали встречаться, если поведение волчицы было каким-то намеком.

Стайлз разочаровался в них, потому что они не заметили пропажу альфы и его отсутствие на двух предыдущих встречах.

Идиоты.

Дерек, однако, будто бы был доволен, что связь стаи не распространялась на него.

Застенчивый придурок.

Стайлз, наверное, грозно засопел, потому что ему в грудь прилетел камешек.

— Ай! Дерек, в чем дело?

Тот недовольно посмотрел на него.

— Мы должны медитировать, а ты мне мешаешь сосредоточиться.

— Поэтому ты решил кинуть в меня камень? — поинтересовался Стайлз, потирая место ушиба.

Дерек невинно улыбнулся, чего Стайлз никак не ожидал и не мог представить даже в самых смелых мечтах.

Теперь пришло время Стайлза прожигать его недовольным взглядом. Поведение Дерека становилось все более сомнительным, но Стайлз не стал акцентировать на этом внимание, боясь, что тот снова разозлиться и начнет пакостить. Он только еще раз раздраженно вздохнул, потом медленно выдохнул и вернулся к медитации, прежде чем успел в очередной раз довести Дерека до ручки и получить еще один камень, на этот раз в голову или куда еще.

***

Шериф не был дураком, и Стайлз об этом знал. Это был лишь вопрос времени, когда он поймет, что в их доме на неопределенное количество времени поселился еще один жилец, пусть он и был всего восемь дюймов в высоту.

Стайлз пытался избегать опасных моментов, и их схватка с Дереком была одним из них. В последний раз Дерек вообще выкинул замечательную шутку: поменял местами соль и сахар. Стайлз отчитывал его в течение нескольких минут, все больше и больше распаляясь из-за веселой ухмылки оборотня. Тот объяснил свой поступок местью за то, что днем ранее Стайлз предложил ему попробовать примерить одежду куклы Барби.

Ради бога, поймите правильно, Стайлз _пытался ему помочь_. Помочь, а не смутить или что-нибудь еще.

И он явно не собирался затыкаться, даже после раздавшегося щелчка дверного замка.

— Черт! — прошипел он и жестом велел Дереку поскорее убираться. Тот моментально напустил на себя серьезный вид и кивнул.

В считанные секунды Стайлз схватил мобильный и, используя магию, убирал с кухни всю волшебную пыльцу при помощи легкого ветерка. Альфа вовремя — за секунду до появления шерифа на кухне — забрался на холодильник.

Мужчина прищурился и заглянул в комнату.

— Я слышал крики.

Стайлз сделал вид, будто бы только что завершил звонок.

— А, да это Скотт, мы с ним маленько повздорили.

Шериф ему не поверил.

— И ты сказал Скотту, цитирую: «Знаешь, ты хоть и мелкий, но такая огромная заноза в заднице».

Стайлз поморщился.

— Это поговорка… мы так обычно… в школе разговариваем.

Джон недоверчиво изогнул бровь.

— Правда? Выходит, Скотт очень вовремя повесил трубку.

— Ну, ему надоело? — не бросал попытки оправдаться Стайлз.

Джон вздохнул.

— Кто это был, Стайлз?

Подросток недоуменно моргнул.

— Кто?

— Думаешь, я не замечаю? Я вижу, что ты моешь в день больше тарелок, чем обычно, b ты недостаточно тихо себя ведешь, я слышал, как ты говорил.

_Вот дерьмо._

— Это может прозвучать избито, но это не то, о чем ты думаешь.

— Кто это был? — повторил шериф, глядя на сына пристальным взглядом, под которым Стайлз никогда не мог промолчать.

_Черт-черт-черт._

— Дерек Хейл.

Шериф еще больше напрягся. Моргнул.

— Он сейчас тут?

_Да._

— Нет.

Так вот, Стайлз знал, что отец был далеко не глуп, но он умел неплохо врать — научился за долгие годы выживать в одном доме с шерифом, хотя усомнился в своих способностях, когда тот потянулся к кобуре с пистолетом.

— О мой бог, пап! Его тут нет, немедленно убери это! — закричал он.

— Точно?

— Абсолютно! Если бы он тут был, я бы знал, — поспешно заверил Стайлз.

Шериф не выглядел убежденным, но все равно опустил оружие.

— Ему двадцать два, Стайлз, — устало произнес он.

Стайлз нахмурился.

— И что?

—  _А тебе семнадцать,_  — тверже произнес шериф.

Стайлз нахмурился сильнее.

— Не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, мы с Дереком…

— Ради бога, сын! Ты несовершеннолетний! — повысил голос Джон.

Стайлз моргнул, удивленно подняв брови.

— Погоди, ты что, думаешь… Думаешь о том, о чем я думаю? Думаешь, мы с Дереком… пап! Нет!

— Тогда объясни мне, какие связывают отношения тебя с бывшим подозреваемым Дереком Хейлом.

— Мы просто друзья! Почему в это так сложно поверить? — удивился Стайлз.

— Потому что он взрослый, а ты еще подросток.

Это… было как-то неправильно.

— Почему мой возраст должен влиять на то, с кем мне дружить?

— Потому что он преступник, Стайлз! Он закопал свою сестру на заднем дворе и жил в своем сгоревшем доме!

И это… это была самая ужасная вещь, которую он только мог сказать. У Стайлза от гнева пеленой застелило глаза.

— Поверить не могу, что ты это сказал. Он невиновен, ты это знаешь как никто другой. Он недавно потерял сестру, единственного выжившего члена своей семьи, что, по-твоему, ему оставалось делать?

Джон опешил.

— Я не то хотел…

— Нет, пап! Ты не имеешь права обвинять кого-либо, не зная, что на самом деле произошло. Ладно, допустим, ты знаешь большую часть подробностей, ты знаешь, о чем он думал, _знаешь_! Так, может, начнешь уже доверять мне и перестанешь говорить гадости о людях, которых я люблю, — к концу своей речи добавил Стайлз.

Неожиданная реакция Стайлза, казалось, заставила его отступить. Он молчал на протяжении нескольких минут, во время которых тишину в комнате нарушало лишь тяжелое дыхание подростка. После он отодвинул стул и сел на него.

— Я понял.

Стайлз вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Я не подозревал о твоих чувствах. Извини меня, — сказал Джон.

— Чего?

— Я родитель, а Дерек не похож на того, кто может оказывать хорошее влияние. С момента его появления ты ведешь себя странно. Правда, сначала я думал, что проблемы в наркотиках, но моя теория оказалась ошибочной. А теперь? Я не знаю, что мне думать, — признался он. — Я только знаю, что это началось с его появлением. Я не думал, что вы настолько близки. Не то чтобы я не доверяю твоему выбору, я просто родитель. Это отцовское волнение. Ты сказал, я не знаю, что происходит, но тебе бы стоило побольше мне доверять и рассказать, иначе бы я продолжил делать неверные предположения.

Стайлз так много всего хотел сказать отцу, так много вопросов вертелись в его голове, но, что важнее всего, он просто хотел покончить с ложью и рассказать всю правду. Однако вместо этого покачал головой.

— Это не мой секрет.

Джон выглядел разочарованным, но все-таки кинул и промолчал.

— Я хочу тебе рассказать. Правда. Не люблю заставлять тебя волноваться, но не могу, — признался Стайлз.

Шериф покинул комнату. Стайлз сел на тот же стул, на котором он сидел, и опустил голову на руки.

Он услышал хлопанье крошечных крылышек Дерека, и, подняв взгляд, увидел, что тот опустился на стол.

— Я виноват, — медленно произнес он. — Мне лучше уйти.

Стайлз невесело усмехнулся.

— И куда пойдешь?

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Не имеет значения.

Стайлз снова вздохнул, откинувшись назад и закрыв глаза.

— Ты никуда не уйдешь.

Дерек помолчал пару минут.

— Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня тебе приходилось врать.

— Чушь несешь, — сказал Стайлз, глядя на оборотня. — Я тебя не отпущу.

Тот нахмурился.

— Стайлз… — начал было он.

— Нет. Мой отец был неправ, и ты не уйдешь. Ты останешься тут до тех пор, пока не вернешься в норму.

— Почему? — после очередной паузы спросил он.

— Потому что мы с тобой стая, а стая все равно что семья. Ты сам меня этому научил, — проговорил Стайлз.

Какая-то странная смесь эмоций отразилась на лице альфы, которую он не смог разобрать.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся.

— Охана означает «семья». А в семье никого не бросают и ни о ком не забывают, — процитировал он.

В ответ Дерек усмехнулся, и то, что он это сделал, казалось удивительным.

— Ты странный.

— Я невероятный, — поправил Стайлз.

Хейл не стал возражать, хотя он, очевидно, хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Они сидели в тишине, наслаждаясь ею.

— Знаешь… ты можешь рассказать отцу, — позже произнес он.

— Не уверен, что стоит, — пожав плечами, ответил парень. — Я не хочу его вмешивать в это, понимаешь? Если он узнает, наверняка захочет сделать что-нибудь героическое. Тогда он окажется под ударом, а я не хочу, чтобы ему угрожала еще большая опасность.

— Разве не безопаснее будет, если он будет знать, с чем имеет дело в половине случаев? — после минутных раздумий поинтересовался Дерек. — Думаешь, лучше, если он бросится решать проблему со сверхъестественными существами?

— Вот поэтому мы должны разбираться с ними раньше, чем они станут проблемой полиции.

Он покачал головой.

— До этого нам везло, мы не можем наверняка говорить о том, с чем нам придется столкнуться.

Стайлз… прежде не задумывался над этим, теперь же, видимо, придется.

— Я подумаю, — наконец сказал он.

***

Следующим вечером на Стайлза снизошло озарение.

Он лежал на кровати, готовый уснуть за размышлениями над собственными проблемами. Как обычно мысли в его голове витали с огромной скоростью, и он довольно долго думал над тем, почему блестки с крыльев Дерека (или волшебная пыль) меняла цвет с голубого на красный, на зеленый, на желтый, на черный, на белый — на любой из всех существующих в мире цветов, — а также о том, насколько это раздражало, потому что Стайлз находил ее везде, куда бы ни пошел, что бы ни делал, и она была хуже песка! Блестящая, цветная и, ко всему прочему, _волшебная_.

Волшебная в прямом смысле слова. Порой она превращалась во что-то! Однажды слегка ударила Стайлза. А в другой раз взметнулась в воздух облачком ночного неба.

_Погодите-ка минутку._

Стайлз подпрыгнул и сел.

— Дерек! — чуть громче нужного позвал он. Поморщившись из-за собственного голоса, он прислушался, убедился, что отец спал, и позвал снова, на этот раз шепотом.

Дерек взглянул на него.

Стайлз был слишком возбужден от собственной догадки, чтобы обратить на него внимание, пока одевался.

— Собирайся, мы уходим! — он замолчал и взглянул на оборотня, — … или нет.

Дерек драматично закатил глаза.

— Для чего?

— Звезды, Дерек! Кажется, я понял… или мне так показалось, — объяснил Стайлз.

— Что ты несешь?

— Она имела в виду не звезды, а пыль! Это была гребаная метафора, потому что твои блестки _волшебные_! Видишь? — он широко обвел комнату рукой, и это могло значить что угодно.

Стайлз буквально слышал, как у Дерека в голове со скрипом поворачивались шестеренки.

— В этом нет никакого смысла.

— Волшебная пыль является неотъемлемой частью каждой уважающей себя феи, она тянется как шлейф, куда бы она ни пошла. Отражает настроение, насколько я могу судить, а еще помогает в поисках! Господи, вот почему я раньше до этого не додумался? — вслух рассуждал Стилински. —  _Смотри на звезды._

— Молись, чтобы твоя догадка оказалась верной, иначе, клянусь, я придушу тебя во сне, — пообещал Дерек, выслушав _блестящую_ идею.

— Ты оскорбляешь меня своим неверием в мои силы, — фыркнул Стайлз, открыв дверь спальни. Потом протянул Дереку ладонь, чтобы он мог запрыгнуть.

Это была _лучшая_ идея, которая когда-либо приходила Стайлзу в голову.

***

Это была _худшая_ идея из всех когда-либо посещавших Стайлза.

В лесу они провели, наверное, _часы_  — или час, максимум полтора. Стайлзу просто нравилось преувеличивать. Они не нашли ничего, кроме старых ловушек охотников, диких зверей да насекомых.

Никаких признаков фей.

Дерек проводил время, сидя на его плече. И его раздраженный рык становился все громче.

Нервы Стайлза медленно, но верно продолжали натягиваться как гитарные струны.

— Можешь ты помолчать? — не выдержал он через несколько минут.

— Хочешь сказать, только ты можешь раздражать других? — он не видел лица оборотня, но абсолютно точно _расслышал_ улыбку в его голосе.

Его слова оказались неубедительными.

— А, так ты делаешь это мне назло? Так _мило_ с твоей стороны.

Дерек наградил его легким ударом магии, после чего Стайлз по-настоящему пожалел, что стал учить его.

— Это из-за тебя, так что заткнись и смотри внимательнее.

Стайлз раздраженно фыркнул, но сделал, как ему было велено.

***

Стайлз устал. Он не знал, сколько было времени, но на дворе стояла ночь, поэтому считал, что провел не так много времени в лесу.

Он уже был готов сдаться, когда Дерек вздрогнул.

— Там! — выкрикнул он и указал в нужном направлении.

Всего несколько секунд, но Стайлз увидел ее — едва заметное сверкание под светом луны и опавшей листвы с деревьев.

Стайлз сделал несколько шагов вперед и остановился перед следом. Он воззвал к магии внутри себя и занес руку над кучкой листвы.

Волшебная пыль мгновенно отреагировала. Она начала собираться в шар и выставлять иглы.

Стайлз не знал, что делать, потому что пыль, которую оставлял Дерек, так никогда не реагировала. Он решил действовать по наитию и обвел идеальный круг. Он с благоговением смотрел на то, как волшебная пыль пыталась уйти от магии.

Проще простого было применить к ней заклинание.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, расслабившись. Он старался быть осторожным, потому что прежде применял свое заклинание для поиска только на членах стаи и не мог предсказать, как оно поведет себя в случае с незнакомцем.

Чужая магия, исходившая от следа, ответила на его призыв и попыталась ударить, вероятно, в попытке защититься, но Стайлз не дал ей возможности и усилил давление.

Это сработало. Стайлз не открывал глаз, однако картинка все равно проникла в голову. Он увидел спину мужчины — феи — с крыльями, напоминавшими крылья Хейла, только желтого цвета, а не голубого. Даже без возможности физического контакта он каким-то образом почувствовал Стайлза и обернулся.

На нем была золотая туника с длинными рукавами, доходившими ему до колен. Штанов не было. На вид он был едва ли старше подростка, по мнению Стилински, ему могло быть около двадцати. Цвет лица уходил чуть в желтизну, а глаза отливали золотом, как у Стайлза. Парень различил промелькнувший в его взгляде страх.

— Чего тебе?

— Я ищу Амару, — ответил Стайлз.

— Как видишь, ее тут нет, — ответил незнакомец, разведя руками в стороны.

— Мы с ней заключили сделку.

— Я слышал о вашей… сделке. Но я не Амара, так что ничем не могу помочь, — самодовольно произнес он, но что-то едва уловимое прозвучало в этом заявлении, что заставило Стайлза засомневаться.

Он молча обошел его.

— Вы все еще на земле Хейлов, — сказал он, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица собеседника. — Значит, вы по какой-то причине не покинули ее.

Мужчина усмехнулся.

— Неправда.

Стайлз изогнул бровь, бессознательно копируя дереково я-знаю-ты-пиздишь-как-дышишь выражение лица.

— Разве?

Парень вскинул подбородок, и все-таки, что бы он ни сказала, Стайлз понял, что был прав. Он подошел ближе.

— Позови Амару, — с жесткими нотками попросил он.

Выражение лица незнакомца полностью преобразилось. Он фыркнул.

— Да как ты смеешь разговаривать со мной так? Мы….

— Да-да, вы самый могущественный из всех когда-либо существовавших народов или что там, мне плевать, — отмахнулся Стайлз, даже не став дослушивать до конца. — Только ты и вполовину не так силен, как Амара. Я не в курсе, сколько живут феи, но предполагаю, что ты еще мелкий, поэтому сделай нам обоим одолжение и приведи ее.

— Я не потерплю подобных оскорблений от человеческого ребенка. Когда мы…

Стилински снова прервал его:

— Слушай. Каким образом я должен тебя уважать, если ты постоянно говоришь о себе во множественном числе?

Выражение лица парня было бесценным.

— В таком случае я открою тебе секрет: ты мне не ровня.

— Да, мне все еще насрать. Я слышал угрозы похуже, и у меня не задался весь день. Неделя. Год. Просто приведи Амару.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся, когда фея в очередной раз фыркнула и топнула ногой, точно ребенок-переросток. Затем щелкнула пальцами.

— Готово. Теперь прерви связь.

Стайлз нахмурился.

— Я что-то ее не вижу.

— Ну разумеется. Ее тут нет, она там, где ты находишься в данный момент. А теперь прерви связь, — попросил незнакомец.

Стайлз окинул его недоверчивым взглядом, но просьбу выполнил.

Когда он вернулся в реальность, первым, что он увидел, было обеспокоенное лицо альфы. Он отпрянул в испуге.

— Господи, Дерек! — вырвалось у него, и он прижал ладони к груди в надежде успокоить колотящееся сердце.

Беспокойство Дерека сменилось веселой улыбкой.

— Ненавижу тебя.

Прежде чем тот успел сказать что-то в свое оправдание, их поразила вспышка белого света.

Стайлз моментально вскочил на ноги, поймал оборотня и прижал его к груди. Тот лишь удивленно охнул, оказавшись в спасительном коконе из пальцев.

Свет начал бледнеть, и перед ними показался знакомый силуэт.

Амара держалась прямо, горделиво вскинув подбородок, и выглядела так же, как в ночь знакомства.

— Мечислав, — обратилась она с едва заметным почтительным кивком. — Ты прогневал Дарриуса. Впечатляет.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Я не был груб.

Амара довольно улыбнулась.

— Ты продемонстрировал большой потенциал.

— Ты это уже говорила. Какой еще потенциал? — спросил Стайлз. Фея отмахнулась от вопроса.

— Вряд ли ты меня за этим вызвал.

Внимание Стайлза переключилось на Дерека, которого он все еще, крепко сжав в руках, прижимал в груди, но тот даже не думал жаловаться. Он все же ослабил хватку.

— Ты права. Я пришел к тебе, потому что ты меня надула, хотя мы с тобой договорились, что все будет честно.

Амара с выражением явной скуки посмотрела на него.

— И с чего ты так решил?

— Не знаю, может, потому что Дерек неожиданно превратился в фею? — саркастично заметил он.

—  _Эльфа,_  — поправила женщина и подошла ближе.

— Без разницы. Мне плевать. Мы заключили сделку.

Веселая улыбка сменила раздражение на ее лице.

— Скажи мне, Мечислав, что ты знаешь о волшебных созданиях?

Стайлз помедлил.

— Честно говоря, не так много. Я читал о них то ли всякую фигню в Интернете, то ли достоверные факты — не помню точно, но это не важно. Они сходятся в одном: поголовно все феи те еще любители розыгрышей, — заявил он.

Она хмыкнула в ответ.

— Действительно так, но это не все. Мы любим озорничать, но никогда не преследуем цели навредить. Все обстоит по-другому, и каждое наше действие имеет под собой основание, — объяснила она. — Люди просто не видят разницы между озорством, розыгрышем или местью.

Стайлз нахмурился.

— Ты мне какую-то чушь впариваешь.

Амара разочарованно вздохнула.

— Ну да, я совсем забыла. Одаренные, несмотря на свою силу, остаются _людьми_.

— Тогда помоги мне понять, — настаивал на своем Стайлз.

— Мое намерение состояло не в том, чтобы навредить или очеловечить твоего… _волка_. Я сдержала свое обещание, что ты дальше будешь делать — это уже твои проблемы.

— Каким образом, согласно вашей сделке, я превратился в эльфа? — впервые за все время разговора подал голос Дерек.

— Уверена, ты скоро поймешь это, — уклончиво ответила Амара. — А теперь прошу меня простить: меня ждут более важные дела.

Прежде чем кто-нибудь успел выдавить хоть слово, она растворилась в облаке волшебной пыли, которая скоро растаяла в воздухе.

Они стояли без движений какое-то время до тех пор, пока Дерек не зарычал и попытался освободиться из клетки цепких рук.

Стайлз тут же разжал пальцы, и Дерек перелетел на поваленное дерево, на котором сидел раньше.

— Призови ее снова, — потребовал он.

Стайлз мотнул головой.

— И для чего? Вряд ли она придет.

Дерек оскалился.

— Если ты не заметил, я до сих пор фея.

Стайлз наградил его усталым взглядом.

— Вижу. Может, мы что-то упустили.

Дерек недовольно скрестил руки на груди.

— О чем ты?

— Фея, которую я видел… Дарриус или как там его — был тут, — объяснил Стайлз. — Ну, не в _буквальном_ смысле, но на территории Бикон Хиллз.

В глазах Дерека промелькнул намек на понимание.

— Они не могут уйти.

— Верно, — согласился Стайлз. — Почему не могут? Они должны были прийти за чем-то. Амара сказала, они хотят осесть на новой территории. Не думаю, что они могут остаться тут.

— Они не могут уйти, пока Амара не получит нужный ей результат, — закончил Дерек.

Стайлз кивнул.

— Вот именно.

Дерек задумался над этим.

— И как нам это поможет?

— Мы что-то упустили. Они могут уйти только в том случае, если ты снова станешь человеком. Оборотнем. Без разницы, — подытожил Стайлз.

— В тот раз, когда она просила у тебя разрешения перейти территорию, что конкретно она сказала?

Дерьмо.

— Я говорил.

— Нет, ты сказал только: «сделаю твоего альфу счастливым». Но это не все, да? — спросил Дерек.

Сердце Стайлза испуганно подпрыгнуло и забилось с удвоенной скоростью, и в тот момент он был рад, что Дерек стал феей и его альфа-оборотнические чувства притупились.

— Ну, она сказала, это не розыгрыш, и ты станешь счастливым как и другие ее феи.

Дерек нахмурился.

— Врешь. Почему ты согласился?

Стайлз нахмурился.

— А почему нет?

Дерек рыкнул.

— У тебя был шанс получить дар от феи, и ты согласился на это? Тут что-то еще. Что именно?

— Ничего! Ты мой друг, мой альфа, почему бы мне не желать тебе счастья? Это странно?

— Да!

— О боже, мы серьезно спорим из-за этого? В сотый раз повторяю: по нашей сделке ты должен стать счастливым.

— Хватит врать! — заорал Дерек и ударил его кулаком в грудь с удивительной силой.

Стайлз потер ушибленное место.

— У тебя нет ни капли самоуважения, это удручает. Я согласился, потому что забочусь о тебе? Так трудно понять?! — он в ответ тоже повысил голос.

Воцарилась напряженная тишина, во время которой Дерек продолжал прожигать его взглядом.

Или Стайлз надеялся, что это была _напряженная_ тишина, а не та, которая наступает перед убийством. Он не мог точно сказать, учитывая перепады настроения Дерека.

Стайлз неловко вскинул руки.

— Может, мы уже пойдем? Солнце практически встало.

Дерек лишь кивнул и сел на его плечо.

***

Неделю спустя все было по-прежнему, за исключением, разве что, настроения Дерека.

Он стал спокойнее и решительнее после разговора с Амарой. Естественно, оставалось загадкой, почему он не вернулся в свою обычную форму, но они работали над этим.

В то же время стая активизировалась и начала донимать вопросами, где же пропадал альфа.

Итак, не было ничего удивительного в том, что драгоценный ночной отдых Стайлза был наглейшим образом прерван. Точнее, так могло бы быть, если бы он спал.

Неведомым образом открылось окно в спальне, при том удалось о раму с такой силой, что на несколько секунд Стилински настороженно замер и начал прислушиваться. Он заметил, как Дерек преодолел расстояние по полу до кровати и вскоре стоял там, скрестив руки на груди. Стайлз сам приготовился оценить угрозу и в случае необходимости произнести нужное заклинание.

К счастью, ничего не потребовалось, едва он признал в ночном госте Эрику.

Он неожиданно обрадовался, что отца не было дома из-за дежурства.

— Какого хера, Эрика? — прошипел он, опустив руки.

— Вот именно, какого хера, Эр, ты же сама говорила, что мы вместе его напугаем! — возмущенно пробурчал Айзек, проникнув в комнату тем же способом, что и Рейес.

Стайлз посмотрел на него.

— Еще кто-нибудь есть, кто хочет попасть в мою спальню?

Айзек пожал плечами.

— Бойд предпочел подождать снаружи.

Эрика ухмыльнулась.

— Не похоже, чтобы это было для тебя чем-то необычным. Учитывая, что тут повсюду запах Дерека, можно сказать, что он тут частый гость и заходит не только через окно.

Айзек скорчил кислую рожу и фукнул.

— Эрика! — воскликнул Стайлз, залившись краской от унижения. Наверняка он покраснел до самых кончиков волос. — Почему ты выставляешь все в таком свете?!

Та лишь хищно улыбнулась.

Стайлз устало потер лоб.

— И что вы тут забыли?

— Мы не видели Дерека с прошлой недели, и ты последний с ним контактировал. Решили узнать, где он, — ответил Лейхи.

— А мне откуда знать? Он мне не докладывает обо всем, — нахмурившись, соврал Стайлз.

— Ты в этом уверен, Стилински? — спросила Эрика, прошедшись по комнате. — Я ведь не врала по поводу его запаха. Он тут довольно часто бывал.

Стайлз нервно дернул плечом.

— Да, и ч-что с того?

— Где он? — припечатала Эрика.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул.

— Без понятия, — ответил он, надеясь, что смог успокоить колотящееся сердце, чтобы они не услышали откровенной лжи.

— Тебе стоит научиться лучше врать, — сказал вошедший в комнату Бойд.

— А ты как тут оказался? — взмахнув руками, спросил Стайлз.

Бойд пожал плечами.

— У тебя запасной ключ под ковриком лежит.

— Точно, ты нам на последней встрече сказал, — добавил Лейхи.

— И вы все равно решили забраться ко мне через окно, — усмехнулся Стайлз.

Эрика приобняла его за плечи.

— Не будь таким, Бэтмен. Мы тебя любим, и тебе прекрасно об этом известно, но еще мы обожаем пугать тебя.

Стайлз скрестил руки на груди.

— Я вас всех ненавижу.

— Вот _теперь_ точно врешь, — сказал Айзек, устроившись на краю письменного стола.

— Ты говоришь слишком громко, — прокомментировал Бойд.

— И что в этом странного? — нахмурился Стайлз.

— Твоего отца нет дома, — наконец-то дошло до Айзека.

— Нет, его нет, зато есть кто-то еще, — подхватила Эрика.

— Э-э, нет, я совсем один, как перст, — попытался переубедить их Стайлз.

Эрика расплылась в улыбке.

— Я ведь пошутила, но, ха-ха, не думала, что это возможно. А ты вон какой, Стилински! — воскликнула она, ударив его кулаком в плечо.

Стайлз сжал зубы.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

Эрика не стала возражать. Вместо этого она поднялась на ноги.

— Ну же, Дерек, вылезай. Или ты серьезно прячешься от нас под кроватью?

Ухмылка Эрики исчезла, как только Дерек предстал перед бетами. Они уставились на него с одинаковой степенью удивления. Стайлз посчитал, что это лучше, чем если бы они начали смеяться.

— Так вот, Дерек, э-э, немного проклят, — произнес Стайлз, ощущая неловкую атмосферу в комнате.

— Ты нам ничего не сказал, — нашелся Айзек.

— И как долго это продолжается? — спросила Эрика.

— Почти месяц, — тихо ответил Стайлз.

— Я могу говорить за себя, — проворчал Дерек, перелетев на кровать, чтобы выглядеть повыше.

Блондинка нахмурилась.

— Так ты стал… феей _месяц_ назад и ничего не сказал нам?

— Мы бы сами справились, — прорычал Дерек.

— Черта с два! Если бы вы сами могли с этим справиться, ты бы не провел в таком виде столько времени! — фыркнула Эрика.

Дерек сжал зубы.

— Не ваше дело.

— Да неужели? — сострил Айзек. — Или мы уже не принадлежим к твоей стае? Стайлзу, значит, можно знать, а нам нет?

Дерек отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Это из-за него я стал таким.

Эрика прищурилась.

— И все равно это не ответ.

— Я ваш Альфа, я не обязан… — начал было Дерек, но Эрика тут же прервала его:

— Да-да, но это на нас уже не работает. Давай рассказывай, почему ты не хотел сообщать нам, — потребовала она, подойдя ближе и посмотрев на него сверху вниз.

— Эй! — вступился за Хейла Стайлз и забрал его. — Достаточно, Эрика.

Дерек, стоит сказать, выглядел недовольным и даже немного разозленным от такого обращения, но Стайлз почувствовал, как он благодарно сжал его палец.

Эрика не намеревалась останавливаться.

— Заткнись, Стайлз. Мы имеем право знать.

— А он имеет право не говорить вам ничего, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не будет готов, — парировал Стайлз. — Куда важнее не то, что он не сказал, а то, что вы собираетесь делать теперь, когда обо всем узнали.

Эрика нахмурилась.

— Что мы собираемся делать? А что мы можем? Мы ведь даже не знаем, что с ним произошло, так какая от нас помощь?

Стайлз слабо улыбнулся. Позднее он обязательно поговорит с Дереком на тему я-же-тебе-говорил.

Но для начала необходимо было поведать остальным членам стаи историю целиком.

***

К моменту возвращения шерифа Стайлз уже закончил свой рассказ, и ребята перебрались на кухню, чтобы немного подкрепиться. Учитывая, что ночью они так и не сомкнули глаз, все выглядели уставшими. Эрика собрала волосы в неаккуратный конский хвост и выпросила у Стайлза футболку, потому что ее, как она выразилась, была не очень удобной.

Присутствие в доме трёх подростков не сильно обеспокоило шерифа.

— У вас что, совместная ночёвка?

— Что-то вроде, — уклончиво ответил Стайлз.

Джон кивнул, прежде чем его лоб прорезала едва заметная морщинка.

— Скотт не пришёл?

— У него много домашки, — нашёлся с ответом Стайлз и продолжил есть.

Шериф задумчиво хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Минутой спустя он поднялся к себе в спальню, чтобы набраться сил для предстоящего дня.

***

Стайлз на самом деле не планировал посвящать отца таким образом в тайну оборотней.

Честно говоря, решение было принято за несколько минут.

Или это была вынужденная мера.

Стайлзу нравилось думать, что не имел власти над ситуацией.

На самом деле было _не так_.

Случилось вот что: Стайлз как обычно собирался устраивать для Дерека ванну; Хейл сидел на полочке под зеркалом и тихо болтал о чем-то незначительном и вообще в основном думал о своих делах, пока они оба считали, что шериф спал в своей комнате.

Но шериф _не_ спал. Он решил принять душ и вошёл в комнату, потому что дверь они не позаботились о том, чтобы закрыть дверь.

Он, наверное, так и стоял на пороге некоторое время, но Стайлз его вообще не заметил. Зато Дерек замолчал на середине предложения и таким образом привлек внимание подростка. Тот поднял взгляд.

Теперь до него мгновенно дошло, как все выглядело со стороны, и понял, как отец видел это.

Джон Стилински стоял без движения и молча уставился на открывшуюся его глазам картину. Стайлз уже было подумал, что у него мог случиться сердечный приступ.

— У меня есть весьма убедительное объяснение.

Шериф медленно перевел взгляд на сына.

— Не хочешь поделиться им?

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека.

— Нет, не совсем.

— Стайлз! — прикрикнул шериф.

— Я помогаю Дереку с ванной?

Джон потер глаза.

— Я не уверен, что только что видел, но мне очень нужно принять душ. Убирайтесь отсюда и ждите меня на кухне.

— Так точно, сэр! — Стайлз отсалютовал ему с наигранным энтузиазмом, быстро схватил Дерека и выбежал из комнаты. — О мой бог, — выдохнул он по пути на кухню.

Он усадил оборотня на стол, а сам занял стул и сразу же начал нервно ерзать на месте, покусывая ногти.

Когда Джон появился на кухне, даже Дерек обеспокоенно метнулся к руке Стайлза.

— В моем доме появился крошечный человек, — пробормотал он.

Стайлз открыл рот, уже было собираясь сказать что-нибудь — что угодно, — но шериф поднял ладонь, таким образом призывая молчать. Он подошел к кофемашине и начал заваривать себе крепкий напиток. Стайлз бы тоже не отказался, но не хотел нарушать установившуюся тишину, поэтому не стал просить приготовить еще чашечку.

Как только аппарат закончил работу, Джон сел напротив сына и терпеливо посмотрел на него.

— Рассказывай.

— Это может показаться бредом сумасшедшего… — начал Стайлз, и отец в тот момент изогнул бровь. — Так вот… это Дерек, — закончил он, указав на Хейла.

— Дерек _фея_?

_Знаете, что? К чертям._

— Нет. Дерек оборотень, сейчас он под действием чар, — с самым серьезным видом произнес он.

Джон нахмурился.

— В этом нет ничего смешного, Стайлз.

— А я и не шучу. Сюрприз! Оборотни на самом деле существуют, и Дерек один из них. Так же, как и Скотт, Эрика, Айзек, Бойд и Джексон, хотя это не так важно. Важнее то, что со мной говорили эльфы и попросили разрешение перейти нашу территорию, а я по глупости повелся и разрешил Дерека превратить в фею, — слишком быстро выпалил Стайлз. Не дождавшись от отца никакой реакции, он заключил со вздохом: — Ты мне не веришь. Разве этого недостаточно? — спросил он, грубовато ткнув пальцем в Дерека.

Джон в один присест опустошил свою чашку.

— Не то чтобы я тебе не верю, сын, мне просто кажется, что я не совсем проснулся.

Стайлз вздрогнул.

— Ты точно не спишь.

Джон вздохнул и потер лоб.

— Есть этому логичное объяснение?

— Не совсем?

Он испустил долгий вздох.

— Расскажи-ка мне поподробнее о вашей компании.

***

Стайлзу понадобилось порядка двух часов, чтобы посвятить отца во все случившееся с момента обращения Скотта. Конечно же, он в некотором роде подсластил пилюлю, опустил кое-какие детали. Дерек изредка дополнял его рассказ, показал пару фокусов из своего арсенала волчьих штучек, но в основном молчал.

В конце концов, у старшего Стилински от наплыва информации разболелась голова, и он велел Стайлзу всегда предупреждать его обо всем, что могло произойти.

Стайлз также мог попасть под домашний арест, если бы не указал на важную деталь, что Дерек все-таки от него зависит. Оборотню это заявление не пришлось по вкусу, к счастью, он не стал протестовать.

В конце концов, это был весьма утомительный разговор, опустошивший их всех.

Вообще-то следующие пару дней, проведенных с посвященным во все дела шерифом, были прекрасными.

Стая регулярно навещала их, ребята не следили за своими словами, если он был рядом, Стайлзу не приходилось ежедневно врать отцу, и знаете, что более важно? Стайлз и Дерек больше не скрывались.

Дерек не прятался по углам, едва только завидев шерифа дома или хотя бы в бодрствующем виде, что сказалось на его настроении.

Эти дни можно было назвать практически _счастливыми_ , даже если он и был ростом со стакан. Возможно, немалую роль сыграла поддержка стаи.

Стайлз неустанно акцентировал внимание на том, что, не будь Дерек таким упрямым с самого начала, можно было бы избежать множества проблем.

Дерек, конечно же, свой провал не признавал, даже если соглашался с утверждением Стилински.

Иногда Стайлзу правда хотелось ударить его. А потом, может, и обнять.

Не то чтобы Стайлз когда-нибудь сумел пойти на такое, даже будь Дерек нормального роста.

Стайлз дождаться не мог, когда все встанет на свои места. Или он так только говорил. Глубоко внутри он не жаждал этой трансформации. Он знал, что это было эгоистично, но Дерек зависел от него, поэтому, стоит ему вернуться к привычному облику, он скорее всего уйдет и будет показываться лишь при необходимости. Стайлзу нравилось его присутствие рядом двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю. Он не хотел его отпускать, но не мог ничего поделать.

Дерек, что неудивительно, ничего близко похожего не ощущал.

Это было в порядке вещей, Стайлз привык.

***

Стайлз должен был догадаться, что что-то пойдет не так.

Стояла поздняя ночь, когда он ощутил разрушение одного из заклинаний, которые расставил по границе территории. Магия продолжала действовать, но более поздние чары уже исчезли.

Кем бы ни был незваный гость, он попросту кинулся на защитный барьер и прорвал его физической силой, а то, что он был один, наталкивало на мысль, что это мог оказаться одичавший оборотень.

Стайлз сильно пожалел, что не стал укреплять защитные заклинания.

Он вздохнул и уселся на кровати. Дерек вроде как тихо посапывал, хотя пользы от него было мало, поэтому он не видел причин будить его.

Оборотень, одичавший или нет, не станет серьезной проблемой.

Однако Стайлз не был настоящим идиотом — оповестил о произошедшем всех членов стаи, за исключением Дерека. Имелось у него в запасе одно заклятие, которое он давно хотел использовать, однако на всякий случай прихватил с собой биту.

Довольный собой, он покинул дом и направился прямиком в лес.

Вскоре друзья ответили на сообщение, поэтому он был уверен, что ничего не произойдет.

***

В ретроспективе Стайлз знал, что отсутствие рядом Дерека могло привести ко множеству, пусть и незначительных, проблем.

Ситуация просто вышла из-под контроля.

Оборотень нашел его первым и тем самым немало удивил — времени на концентрацию и создание заклинания у Стайлза не было.

По идее оно должно было парализовать противника на достаточно длительное время, за которое он бы успел оглушить его битой и до прибытия стаи держать в таком состоянии.

Это был идеальный план, понятно?

Просто кое-что пошло не так, заклинание вышло слабым, а оборотень увернулся и успел схватить его за левую руку.

Стайлз был уверен, что услышал какой-то хруст, прежде чем его обожгла боль. Он вскрикнул от удивления и выпустил поток пламени из раненой руки на противника, таким образом избавившись от его хватки.

У него не было времени проверить руку. Зверь оказался пойман врасплох и не мог сориентироваться и снова напасть, а Стайлз зря времени не терял — взял биту и вложил в удар всю свою силу.

Этого было достаточно. Волк моментально отключился и повалился на землю.

Стайлз выбросил биту и прижал к груди раненную руку. Она болела, но он все еще мог двигать пальцами, сжав зубы и не обращая внимания на боль. Можно сказать, все было не так страшно, как показалось сначала.

В тот момент появился Айзек в сопровождении Эрики и Бойда. Все трое кинулись к нему. Бойд принялся осматривать одичавшего, Эрика оценивала увечье Стилински, а Айзек болтался поблизости.

— Скотт? — спросил он.

— Он с Эллисон и Лидией уже разговаривают об этом с Крисом, — сказал Лейхи, указав на оборотня.

Стайлз нахмурился.

— Джексон?

Айзек поморщился.

— Поехал за Дереком.

Стайлз простонал.

—  _Зачем?_

— Он наш альфа, Стайлз, и должен знать, — ответила Эрика.

Стайлз вздохнул.

— Да, но я думал о том, чтобы поставить его в известность утром, когда буду уверен, что он в хорошем настроении и беспокоиться не о чем. Теперь он припрется сюда весь такой какого-хера-ты-делаешь.

Никто не думал отвечать. Бойд взвалил зверя на плечи, когда они собрались уходить.

— Стоит обратиться в больницу, — прокомментировала блондинка, кивнув на руку Стилински.

Стайлз помотал головой.

— Да нормально, все не так плохо, — заверил он и попробовал пошевелить ею.

Боль не проходила, но он все еще мог ею двигать и был уверен в целостности кости, поэтому мог вполне обойтись без осмотра врача. В худшем случае придется обратиться к Мелиссе за помощью.

***

—  _О чем вы только думали?_  — было первое, что спросил Дерек, когда увидел их.

Беты машинально склонили головы, даже если их разозленный альфа был слишком мал, чтобы причинить им какой-то вред.

Стайлз бы раздраженно скрестил руки, если бы запястье так сильно не болело при движении.

— Вы хоть понимаете, что последствия вашей глупости могли оказаться более плачевными?

Волчата под пристальным взглядом вожака походили на нашкодивших детей. В какой-то момент они даже отступили на шаг. Жалкое зрелище.

— Это я их попросил. Они только решили послать за тобой Джексона, — вступился за ребят Стайлз, глядя в глаза Дереку.

— Я в курсе, — рыкнул тот. Он избегал смотреть на подростка и больше внимания уделял бетам. — С вами я разберусь позже. Проваливайте, — велел он ребятам.

Все четверо поспешили исполнить приказ.

— Что с твоей рукой? Ты ее бережешь с самого начала, как приехал, — заметил Дерек, как только они остались наедине.

Стайлз пожал плечами и потер запястье.

— Ничего. Мышцу, наверное, потянул. Ничего серьезного.

Дерек сжал зубы.

— Ты хоть осознаешь, насколько был близок к смерти? Понимаешь, что могло быть намного хуже? — спросил он, указывая на руку Стилински.

Тот поморщился.

— Я держал все под контролем!

— Нет! — в ответ выкрикнул Дерек. —  _Ни хрена_. Ты рисковал собой, как и мои беты, и _даже не подумал разбудить меня_. Понимаешь или нет?

Стайлз нахмурился.

— Я знал, что это опасно, я не ребенок, хватит уже так со мной говорить. Я чувствую, когда что-то может пойти не так и стараюсь свести риск к минимуму. Извини, что заставил тебя волноваться, но я позаботился обо всем сам, потому что ты _не мог_.

Крылья за спиной оборотня дрогнули, их привычный синий оттенок _сменился ярко-красным_.

— Я бы смог помочь! И даже если нет, я твой _альфа_! Я составляю планы, и я решаю, отправить ли _человека_ из своей стаи на встречу с одичавшим оборотнем.

— О, так ты бы предпочел рискнуть кем-то из своих бет? — парировал Стайлз.

— Они могут регенерировать, в отличие от тебя!

Он вскипел:

— У меня есть магия! Я наиболее ценный член команды, когда дело доходит до боя, если бы все пошло так, как задумывалось, я бы парализовал его, твоим бетам оставалось только забрать его и отвезти к Арджентам.

— Или он мог разорвать тебя раньше, чем ты бы увидел его!

— Да, но… — Стайлз уже было приготовился защищаться от очередных нападок, однако Дерек перебил его:

—  _Ты мог умереть!_  — и хотя эти слова он не выкрикнул, эффект получился аналогичным, и все аргументы Стайлза так и застыли у него не языке. — Ты ничего не можешь ответить на это. У тебя нет оправдания!

Стайлз посмотрел на запястье.

— Извини, — прошептал он.

— Ты?.. _Ты?_. Сегодня тебе просто _повезло_. Понимаешь? — отсутствие ответа побудило Дерека продолжить в чуть более спокойном тоне: — Я говорил тебе, что до пожара Лора была моим лучшим другом? Когда я потерял всех, я по крайней мере знал, что она осталась тут. Когда не осталось ничего, она была рядом. А потом и ее не стало. Ты был первым, кому я доверился после этого. _Ты понимаешь, Стайлз?_ Понимаешь, что я не могу и тебя потерять?

Когда Дерек поднял взгляд, его глаза блестели от слез. Стайлз сглотнул неожиданно вставший в горле комок, но не ответил, потому что был слишком занят обдумыванием признания.

— Я не могу потерять и мою пару, — Дерек так тихо произнес эти слова, что Стайлз сперва подумал, что ему послышалось, если бы он не видел, как двигались его губы.

На секунду мозг Стайлза как будто дал сбой.

— Что? Что ты имеешь в виду?

Дерек выглядел так, как будто бы сам не ожидал такого признания от себя.

— Ничего.

—  _Я твоя пара?_  — не унимался Стайлз. Умей Дерек исчезать, он бы с удовольствием воспользовался своими способностями.

— Подумаешь.

Стайлз всплеснул руками и поморщился от внезапной боли, пронзившей задетую в бою с одичавшим руку.

— Подумаешь? _Подумаешь?_ Да я всю Сеть обшарил, я знаю, как много пара значит для оборотня.

Дерек словно утратил способность говорить.

— Когда ты собирался мне рассказать?

В ответ — молчание.

— Ты вообще собирался поставить меня в известность? — тихо переспросил Стилински.

— Когда-нибудь, — сквозь сжатые зубы произнес оборотень.

— Не понимаю, — признался Стайлз. — Вот эта проникновенная лекция была все-таки продиктована твоими инстинктами альфы защищать стаю? Ты что, считаешь меня таким неудачником и _недостойным_ тебя, что не собирался мне рассказывать до того момента, пока не стало поздно?

— О чем ты? Это вообще не относится к тебе, ты, черт возьми, отлично знаешь, как оборотни выбирают себе пару. Ты же понимаешь, даже если это подсознательное решение, уже должны присутствовать какие–то чувства, симпатия и тяга к человеку. Ты бы не был моей парой, если бы не нравился мне.

— Тогда почему ты скрывал это от меня? — спросил Стайлз.

— Тебе семнадцать, Стайлз! Я бы молчал до тех пор, пока наши отношения не стали законными. Ты мальчишка, у тебя такой огромный потенциал. Я не хочу заставлять тебя оставаться со _мной_ в этой дыре на всю оставшуюся жизнь!

Стайлз фыркнул.

— А если я хочу? Что такого плохого в том, чтобы быть с тобой? — Дерек уже открыл было рот, прежде чем Стайлз вскинул руку, прося его помолчать. — Если ты еще раз скажешь что-нибудь вроде «ты же такой молодой», я не хочу слушать это дерьмо. Меньше чем через месяц мне будет восемнадцать, а если б не это, ты тоже не старик. Ты поступаешь как взрослый, но это не так. Скажи мне, Дерек, что ты сделал перед возвращением? Потому что я помню, ты сказал, что даже не закончил колледж, прежде чем рванулся сюда. Ты такой же ребенок, как и я в глазах общества. Так что этот аргумент уже не действует. Что дальше? Ты живешь опасной жизнью? Ну, мне и на это плевать, как видишь, я имею понятие о том, о чем говорю. Я знаю каждое оправдание, которое может прийти в твою башку. Может, ты еще и думаешь, что я заслуживаю кого-то _получше_ , что бы ты ни подразумевал под этим, но я думаю, что ты уже лучший, — выпалил он и наконец-то замолчал, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Дерек удивленно разглядывал мальчишку. Ему, очевидно, требовалось время для переваривания услышанного.

— Так что, какую бы ты ни придумал причину, лучше бы тебе подумать об этом дважды, чтобы не показаться глупым, — добавил Стайлз.

— Я не знал, — ответил Дерек.

— А теперь знаешь. Вопрос в том, что ты собираешься с этим делать, — Стайлз небрежно пожал плечами, будто бы ответ Дерека волновал его меньше всего.

— Я приглашу тебя на свидание, — решил Дерек. Стайлз просиял, с нетерпением глядя на альфу, прежде чем тот продолжил: — Через месяц, после того, как станешь совершеннолетним.

Стайлз драматично повалился на кровать.

— Очень смешно! — объявил он в надежде понизить градус серьезности разговора.

На губах Дерека появилась легкая улыбка, и Стайлз понял, что все будет хорошо.

***

Следующее утро встретило Стайлза громким шумом и озорным смехом, эхом отдавшимся в его голове.

Он так быстро подскочил, что закружилась голова, но он тут же впал в ступор, заметив Дерека.

Дерека, который снова был своего роста. И голый. И лежал на полу.

Видимо, перед падением он спал, поэтому волосы прилипли ко лбу, а в глазах плескалось удивление. Он сел и принялся изучать свои конечности, убеждаясь, что все было так, как должно быть. Затем посмотрел на Стайлза и помрачнел.

— Чего пялишься? Дай мне какую-нибудь одежду!

Стайлз кое-как отошел от шока и закрыл рот. Он уже было выбрался из кровати, но споткнулся, запутавшись ногами в одеяле.

Дерек обреченно вздохнул.

—  _Идиот._

***

Примерно несколько часов спустя вся стая заполонила лофт.

Стайлз, естественно, пришел первый, но только потому, что ему пришлось подвозить Хейла.

Как только они вошли в лофт, Дерек отправился в спальню, чтобы переодеться, а Стайлз остался внизу в ожидании появления еще кого-нибудь.

— Как приятно видеть тебя здесь, — выдав свое присутствие, сказал Питер.

Стайлз простонал.

— Ты не можешь вернуться туда, где ты прятался с начала лета?

—  _Прятался?_ О нет, я все время был здесь, — заявил Питер. — Когда я не… _наблюдал_ за тобой.

Стайлз вскрикнул.

— Ты что, следил за нами?

Питер цокнул языком.

— Я бы не называл это _слежкой_ , звучит унизительно, но я смотрел на вас с дерева через окно.

— Ты _что_?

Питер наградил его хищной улыбкой, но не ответил. Вместо этого он уселся на диван и похлопал ладонью по местечку рядом с собой, приглашая Стайлза присесть.

Тот нахмурился и не сдвинулся с места.

Питер драматично вздохнул.

— О, пожалуйста, не думаешь же ты, что, если бы я хотел вас убить, не бы сделал этого раньше?

Стайлз пожал плечами и все-таки принял приглашение, но сел как можно подальше от старшего Хейла.

— Почему ты ничего не предпринял? Дерек был практически беззащитен, а его бетам не хватило бы опыта остановить тебя.

Питер слегка склонил голову набок.

— Твое отсутствие веры в меня разочаровывает, должен сказать. Для чего мне вредить своей стае?

— А почему нет? Вроде как раньше стайные узы тебя не сильно-то сдерживали.

Улыбка Питера быстро исчезла, и какая-то тень эмоций отразилась на его лице, но произошло все так быстро, что Стайлз не успел ее идентифицировать.

— Я был не в лучшей форме, когда ты впервые меня увидел, но могу тебя заверить: до пожара, хотя за мной прочно и закрепилась репутация проблемного, я не тронул никого из своей стаи. Я был… введен в заблуждение, когда снова пришел в сознание.

Стайлз изогнул бровь.

— Выходит, теперь с тобой все в порядке?

Ухмылка вновь вернулась на лицо Питера.

— Могу гарантировать, что я не собираюсь причинять вред тебе или твоей паре. То же распространяется на остальных членов стаи. Даже на тех, с кем мне бы очень хотелось поиграть.

Внимание Стайлза захватило одно-единственное слово, проскользнувшее в заявлении оборотня — _пара_.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Питер изогнул бровь, будто бы хотел сказать: «И ты еще спрашиваешь?»

Стайлз решил, что нет, не будет спрашивать и, честно говоря, его это не особо интересовало. Он знал, что единственный раз за всю жизнь Питер был абсолютно честен, поэтому какая разница?

Тогда какая-то странная мысль пришла в голову Стайлзу.

— М-м, если связь все равно что брачные узы у оборотней или что-то вроде того, можно сказать, что ты и мой дядя?

Питер откинулся на спинку и вздохнул.

— Боюсь, в нашей стае все считают меня дядюшкой, даже если я им не нравлюсь.

***

Вскоре прибыла остальная часть стаи, и, очевидно, Дерек не собирался появляться раньше, потому что спустился только когда все были в сборе. Он принял душ и переоделся в более подходящую по размеру одежду, а не вышел в тех шмотках, которые выдал ему Стайлз и в которых он выглядел смехотворно.

Волосы у него отрасли — в облике феи возможности следить за ними у него не было, поэтому он собрал их в пучок. Он успел побриться и в целом перестал походить на спятившего отшельника.

Он выглядел _отлично_. Стайлза особенно покорили длинные волосы.

Хотя не он первый прокомментировал его облик. Эрика украла эту привилегию и выкрикнула под всеобщее посвистывание:

— Классно выглядишь, Дер!

Выражение лица Дерека не изменилось, но Стайлз заметил легкий намек на румянец на его щеках. _Интересно._

К счастью, больше никто не обратил на это внимание, а то не обошлось бы без поддразниваний, и собрание началось раньше.

Оно не продлилось долго. Говорить было нечего. Феи покинули территорию утром, Стайлз ощутил тревогу в тот момент, когда они миновали его заклинание, хотя до этого он понятия не имел о том, что мог чувствовать их. Это одновременно озадачивало и расслабляло.

Дерек обсудил с Эллисон вторжение волка, и все беты поздравили его с возвращением в привычную форму.

На этом все закончилось. Стая собиралась к Джексону на ночной марафон фильмов, потому что у него был лучший телек, но Стайлз предпочел остаться. Питер скрылся, хотя никто не видел, куда он подевался, так что они с Дереком остались наедине.

— Как твое запястье? — спросил тот, заняв место рядом с парнем.

— Болит уже не так сильно. Я недавно опробовал исцеляющее заклинание, но не уверен, что оно сильно помогло.

Дерек понятливо покивал. Стайлз придвинулся к нему поближе.

—  _Так вот_ , насчет свидания…

Дерек даже бровью не повел.

— Тебе восемнадцать?

— Ну, пока еще нет, но… — начал Стайлз, но Хейл прервал его:

— Тогда для тебя никаких свиданий.

— О боже, Дерек! Я твоя пара, ты не можешь мне отказать! — всплеснув руками, объявил Стилински.

Дерек ухмыльнулся.

— Могу и отказываю.

Стайлз обиженно надулся.

— Тогда хотя бы поцелуй?

— Никаких поцелуев до совершеннолетия.

— Уверен? — переспросил Стайлз, придвигаясь еще ближе.

— Да, на все сто, — заявил Дерек, но не выглядел таким уверенным, как прежде.

Стайлз состроил свой лучший щенячий взгляд, хотя на оборотня это не произвело впечатление.

— Даже одного нельзя?

— Ты в курсе, как странно ведешь себя. Да?

— Полностью согласен! — игриво поддержал Стайлз с веселой улыбкой.

Улыбкой, которая исчезла в следующее мгновение, потому что Дерек приблизился и _поцеловал_ его — ласково, сладко и слишком коротко.

Он быстро отпрянул, сверкая самодовольной ухмылкой, и поднялся с дивана.

— Чег… Дерек! Я даже не успел отреагировать! — запротестовал Стилински и тоже вскочил на ноги.

Ухмылка Дерека стала только шире.

— Это все, на что ты можешь рассчитывать. А теперь обувайся, мы поедем к Джексону.

— Ар-р, ты такой ублюдок, _ненавижу тебя_! — выкрикнул Стайлз. В ответ ему прозвучал смех.

И разве это не был самый чудесный в мире звук?

Все-таки Амара не надула его. Дерек действительно стал счастливее с тех пор, как оказался под действием заклинания, и Стайлз был рад.

Каким-то волшебным образом все вернулось на свои места. Стайлза не покидала странная уверенность в том, что события еще какое-то время будут идти им на руку. И почему-то он знал, что у них все будет замечательно и они будут счастливы.

Это важнее всего, разве нет? Разве не из-за недостатка счастья так случилось?

И все произошло благодаря сделке Стайлза с феей.

Феи. Ох уж эти противные _фейки_.

Мелкие шутники. У них в запасе всегда полно способов довести людей до ручки.

Стайлз полюбил их. _По-настоящему полюбил._


End file.
